You Are Hurting Me
by thefollyofmolly
Summary: Robin forgives Starfire for hurting her Haunted . Starfire betrays the Titans. Who is Starfire's new friend Draklo? REVAMPED.ISH.
1. Sorry, Tear, Kiss

REVIEW THIS FANFIC! THAT IS BY Nightbolts101: High School Trials 

YOU MUST! It is not made by me, it is by Nightbolts101, and she better thank me P lol,

**REVIEW ALL OF HER STORIES! THEY NEED TO BE REVIWED TO BE UPDATED!**

_**This takes place right, repeat-right- after "Haunted" Have fun reading this, Robin should have said sorry in the end! Or sometime after he minor-hurt Starfire. Here is goes! MERRY READING!**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I wish I did, but I don't, I will some day. Some day... I will! MWUHAHAHA!

**You are.... Hurting me...**

Starfire walked out of the infirmary. The loud sneezing, not to mention random animals, could be heard in till the sliding door shut. **_I wonder why almost all the doors slide... _**She thought randomly. Starfire put a hand over her right (A/N: It could have been her left, I don't know) arm. She winced in small pain. That was were Robin had... hurt her. Starfire shook her head, making her hair flicker right and left, she didn't wish to remember that. Robin had shouted at her. She couldn't remember, with the exception of that moment, the last time Robin had been angry with her. Had he ever been angry with her before? She couldn't remember, she couldn't remember at all. He had been sad and all before at her, but never angry. At least, she couldn't remember it.

Robin lay in his bed. Pain still ached from his wounds. He grimaced from a shock wave of pain that flowed in his body. Robin jumped as he heard a light knocking on his door.

"Robin, it is I, Starfire, may I come into your bed... room?" Robin sighed- it was the angel. His guardian angel, the one who swooped down into the basement and caught him before he fell. He grimaced again as he remembered the starbolt that had hit him hard in the back. But Starfire had stopped him from hurting his friends. He thanked everything to have let her attack him instead of blocking him. Robin wouldn't know what to do if she had done that. "Robin?" Starfire asked in her worried tone. Robin didn't notice that he had been spacing out thinking about her and not replying.

"Coming" He called out weakly and scrambled out of bed, still wearing his normal out-fit. Robin opened the door and looked at Starfire. "Yes?" He asked curiously.

"I am sorry," Starfire apologized. She bowed her head and stared at her shoes.

"**_You _**are sorry?" Robin gasped.

"I hurt you!" Starfire cried, a tear ran down her cheek. She, mistakenly, grabbed the part of her arm that Robin had hurt her out. She moaned in small pain and rubbed the place.

"Starfire..." Robin said worriedly and began to examine it. Starfire pulled away.

"I am fine." She told him shortly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to grab you so tight. I was just... just..." Robin drifted off.

"Angry?" Starfire asked softly. Not noticing how much those words stung Robin.

"I..." Robin started. But winced in pain as another shock wave went through him.

"You're wounds have not yet been attended to." Starfire stated, looking over him.

"I'm fine, Star." Robin announced stubbornly.

"No you are not." Starfire said, equally stubbornly. "I shall fetch the aid of medicine!" Starfire said. "Stay here." She ordered and swooped to the bathroom and back. Holding bandages and other 'aid of medicine(s)' tightly in her hands. She pulled Robin into his room, closed the door behind her, sat Robin down a chair and kneeled down to his height. She began to put some Neosporin on the scratches, though the Neosporin faded away, a special kind given out to the Titans for free. Starfire mended the other wounds carefully.

"Robin..." Starfire spoke, blushing horribly.

"Yea?" Robin asked.

"I, ummmm, you need to have your shirt off so I can tend to the wounds under it." Starfire said, blushing even brighter. She seemed to have worked up a lot of courage to ask him this.

"Ok..." Robin answered nervously and slipped the shirt off. Starfire looked down at the floor and quickly looked up. She kept her eyes locked on the wounds, still blushing, and away from Robin's face. "Starfire?" Robin asked suddenly. Starfire looked up at him. "I'm really, really, sorry. I went crazy about Slade. Again. I didn't even know that I was hurting you. I'm sorry for yelling too..." Starfire looked down at the floor.

"I thought you were going to die!" She answered softly, tears slipped down her cheeks. _Okay, what does this have to do with me apologizing? _Thought Robin as he stared at her in shock. "When the machine had your heart rate go... in a line, I feared of what that meant." Starfire wept.

"I'm ok now." Robin assured her. Starfire buried her head into her leg, making the green rubber (A/N: Hmmm, is it rubber? Dun.Dun.Dun!) soaking wet. "It's ok, I'm fine. I won't leave you, ever, I promise" Robin cooed softly and ran a hand through the back of her hair. Suddenly having a tempting to take off his gloves so he could feel the softness of the red hair.

"You promise?" Starfire asked and looked up at him.

"I pinky swear." Robin answered. He knew it was childish, but he didn't care much.

"You shall speak **_bad _**words to your smallest finger?" Starfire asked blandly.

"No, look, do this." Robin held out his right pinky while holding the rest of his fingers with his thumb. Starfire did the same as he. Robin intertwined his finger with hers, and then shook his, and hers, like a handshake. "Now, that means I can not brake the promise or..." Starfire nodded, her eyes wide with innocence. "I have to give you a... kiss!" Robin called out randomly. Starfire burst into gales giggles.

"This promise is to be met, yes?" She choked out through giggles.

"Yes, Star, you bet!" Robin replied hyper-actively. Starfire whipped the tears away from her eyes. The tears were of 1 sadness and 99 happiness. She began to tend to the few wounds she had not finished with yet. **_Would giving me a kiss be a... bad thing to Robin? _**Starfire thought. Suddenly getting a flashback.

(Flashback, Starfire POV)

Finally, my friends and me were home. We all entered the living room, laughing and telling jokes. Ok, so only Beast Boy was telling jokes and only I laughed. Cyborg rolled his eyes. Raven seemed to be in a bad mood, as always, but Robin... He was also in a bad mood.

"Robin?" I asked softly as we ended up being the only ones in the living room, for it was late at night.

"What?" He asked his voice was cold. I was taken aback from the coldness in Robin's voice.

"Robin... How come..." I drifted off, not knowing if the question was naïve or not.

"What?" He snapped.

"Are you not joyous of my return?" I asked, not intending to have as much hurt in my tone as I did. Robin looked at me strangely, the left side of his mask becoming wider than the right.

"What do you mean...?" Robin asked his tone also seemed full of hurt. I looked down sadly and closed my eyes.

"You have not laughed or celebrated. I thought you would be happy..." Starfire paused. "You seemed that you would be." She added darkly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Robin asked, I detected more hurt now. I thanked my life that there was no anger. I never wanted Robin to ever be angry with me.

"I-I-I-... You... just..." I started but never finished the sentence.

"Starfire, I'm happy that you have returned. More than you can believe." Robin said quickly, so I could not finish. "Well, I'm tired, 'night!" He jumped up and rushed to his room. I watched and looked down. I smiled, that had meant much to me.

(End Flashback, Normal POV)

"Starfire! Star! Anyone home?" Robin asked loudly, waving a hand in front of Starfire's face. Starfire shook her head and looked up at him. "You have been putting Neosporin on the same wound for five minutes now." He smirked playfully. Starfire blushed as she saw the clods of the rust colored glue like substance gather all on one wound. She quickly whipped off half of that and put it on the rest of the wounds.

Starfire finished tending to the wounds. She jumped up and hugged Robin.

"Thank you," She whispered in his ear before letting go. She kissed him lightly on the cheek and sped out of the room. After Starfire had kissed him on the cheek Robin touched to spot. He felt a tingly sensation through the spot and the tips of his fingers.

"Wow," He said stupidly.

_**THE END! OR IS IT...?**_

**_This is probably the only chapter. I might add onto it, so that Slade comes. A real Slade... Maybe, this is ONLY a maybe! No 'bad words to the smallest finger'! Only if you read the whole thing, you will get that D Good bye, or is it...? MWUAHHAHA!_**

**  
**

REVIEW THIS FANFIC! THAT IS BY Nightbolts101: High School Trials 

YOU MUST! It is not made by me, it is by Nightbolts101, and she better thank me P lol,

**REVIEW ALL OF HER STORIES! THEY NEED TO BE REVIWED TO BE UPDATED!**


	2. TAPE RECORDER

**_Ok, if I don't continue this, my friends (Sarah and Meagan) will kill me -- sorry, not replying reviews right now! So, here it goes! R&R, please! _NO FLAMES!**

**TAPE RECORDER **

Robin sat there. He stared at the wall with vacant eyes. He stood up and went to the mirror. Robin pealed his mask off slowly. He sighed bitterly; one of his icy-blue eyes was black and puffed together into a never-ending squint. Robin touched that eye it stung painfully.

"Ok, when is this going to heal?" He murmured. Robin looked at his cheek, the place where Starfire had kissed him the night before. "Probably just a friendly kiss!" Robin tried to assure him self. Wait. Why exactly was he trying to assure him self? Correction: What was he trying to assure him self of? That was the question. (A/N: Where have I heard that from? Shake Sphere, probably. Wait is that how you spell his name...?)

Robin entered the kitchen; the smell of pancakes hit him hard. Cyborg was cooking, which was a relief from Beast Boy who was eating leftover tofu.

"So, how did you convince BB to not cook?" Robin asked as a joke. Beast Boy groaned and began to bang his head on the table over and over. He seemed better than night before. Probably because of all the tofu, it probably kept him to not be able to be sick for too long. Cyborg snorted, as if he took it funny. "What?" Robin snapped, annoyance in his tone.

"Hey, you were so banged up last night _we _decided to give you something that's actually edible." Cyborg said this while flipping some pancakes. One flew up and never came down. Cyborg stood there, stupidly, with the pan out- waiting for the pancake to fall. "What the?" He mused to the air. Raven looked up from her book of Azar. She was sitting on the table across from Beast Boy.

"Tofu _is _edible, and you might want to give up on that pancake" Raven remarked in a monotone. Cyborg sniffed, out of spite, and poured some left over pancake batter onto a heat plate.

"So what happened in your little _**chat**_ with Star?" Beast Boy asked with a wink.

"Nothing... Wait! How did you know?" Robin asked angrily.

"I know these things." Beast Boy boasted. A plate that had been out that had a black aura around it smashed against Beast Boy's face. "Hey wha-..."

"_I_ told you that." Raven said dangerously, looking back into her book. Beast Boy snorted reproachfully and pushed the broken pieces of plate off the table and onto the floor.

"I'm not picking that up" Raven told him in an under tone.

"Good morning friends!" Said a sweet voice. All the titans, even Raven, jumped in surprise. 'Morning' they all replied except Robin. He stared down at his feet quickly.

"Pancakes 'finished!" Cyborg yelled out.

"So am I!" Beast Boy muttered and slipped out of the kitchen. At lightning speed, after Starfire took a seat next to Robin, Cyborg handed the remaining Titans all plates with pancakes. Raven looked down at hers and ate it slowly, taking a bite after- about- each five pages that she finished in her book.

Robin ate his pancakes with out looking at Starfire. Starfire was acceptingly 'chatty' that morning. Cyborg and Raven stared at her, looked at each other and shrugged. Starfire seemed to be making nervous glances at Robin. Robin started doing to same thing, when she wasn't looking-of course.

"So... Were you guys just healing his wounds? Or something else?" Cyborg asked Robin after breakfast as they passed each other in the hall.

"I told you, NOTHING HAPPENED!" Robin yelled in frustration.

"If nothing DID happen, why would you be so nervous?" Cyborg asked with a wink and a nudge. (A/N: I can't nudge and wink at the same time...)

"Ok! So she kissed me on the cheek! WHAT'S YOUR POINT?"

"Dude, she did?" A green pest said as he popped up behind Robin.

"Did I stutter?" Robin asked dangerously. Both Cyborg and Beast Boy pinched him on both sides of his cheeks.

"Robin and Starfire in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-..." Before the two idiots could finish Robin tackled them. Starfire had just passed the very moment Robin has shuted them up. She blinked at the three boys that lay stacked up on top of each other.

"Dude! I can't breath!" Beast Boy yelled in a muffled voice. Cyborg lay on him and Robin lay on Cyborg. Meaning, Beast Boy was getting crushed. The other two boys scrambled to their feet.

Starfire lay in her bed. The rain pounded against the window, lightning streaked across the sky. It seemed so close to the tower, closer than she ever had seen it. She pulled the blankets to her chin and closed her eyes tightly. She felt something in her presence but couldn't figure out who would come in without knocking. Then it hit her, a villain. (A/N: 'ya think?) Starfire's eyes snapped open as she saw him. No it couldn't be... But it was. It was Slade. She started to scream but his hand pressed against her mouth. Starfire's eyes widened with fear and Slade smirked under his mask. Starfire shot a starbolt at him. Slade dodged it and grabbed her wrist and slipped a needle into her palm, the poison knocking her out.

Starfire awoke suddenly. Her eyes were bound with a metal clasp. (Sorry if that is hard to see) Her hands were bound together with hard rope. Starfire looked around, she was still in her room except Slade was leaning against the wall, waiting for her to wake.

"You are awake, good," He said, not looking at her.

"What do you want?" Starfire asked. Surprised at her own nastiness in her tone.

"I need you, my dear, I need you" Slade answered darkly and came to the side of her bed. "I need you to help me capture your **_friends_**."

"No!" Starfire yelled angrily. Starfire shook her head violently.

"Why wouldn't you?" Slade asked darkly.

"They are my friends!"

"But, that is what you think..."

"What do you mean?" 

"They are only pretending... They just want you on the team. As the saying goes- the more, the merrier" Slade smirked at his little 'joke', if you would even call it a joke.

"No! You lie!" Starfire screeched and tucked her head under her blankets.

"I do not, my dear..."

"You have no proof to say so!"

"Oh, but I do." Slade smirked and pulled out a small box. He pressed a small red button and the small holes, that were speakers, had voices come from it.

"How long do we have to keep this up? Starfire is **_so _**annoying!" Came the fake Beast Boy voice.

"As long as she is here. We must have her on the team, if we don't it will be harder to fight the villains. No matter how annoying Starfire is we have to deal with it." Came the fake Robin voice.

"She hugged me..." Came the fake Raven voice.

"Always so cheerful..." Came the fake Cyborg voice.

"She won't leave me alone..." Muttered the fake Robin voice.

"That is not correct! It is incorrect! The box lies!" Tears started to stream down her cheeks.

"But it is. See this records people's voices. A tape recorder, an advanced one. Your **_friends _did **say those things. They hate you. You annoy them. They are using you. Simply using you." Slade backed away. "Do you agree to help me?"

"Yes..." Starfire answered darkly. Her naive ness proving its worse, she believed the voices were her friends. It was unlike her to do this, but what 'Robin' said made her very angered and very hurt. (A/N: Sorry if Starfire is so OOC!)

(Next After Noon)

Cinderblock stumbled backwards from the various attacks. The Teen Titans charged forward, giving no mercy, and attacked Cinderblock at full force. Starfire blasted the rock with her eye beams, it stumbled backwards, and hitting a building that helped formed the circular large parking lot. It was mid-afternoon; the Titans had got a call that Cinderblock was attacking a downtown building empire. (A/N: Only place I could think of) The fight was now held in a large parking lot in front of the tall buildings.

Raven used her powers to lift a large pick-up truck and rammed it into the fallen Cinderblock. Afterwards, Beast Boy transformed into a rhino and rammed Cinderblock. Cyborg fired off his sonic cannon. Before Robin could do anything he heard a scream. It came from an alleyway that was between two buildings. Wait. Where was Starfire?

"Titans, I heard a scream!" Robin yelled at his teammates. He pointed to the alleyway and he and his friends rushed towards it. **_Where is Star? _**Robin thought as he noticed only three of his friends were coming with him. He shrugged this off and went into the alleyway.

"Where did it come from?" Robin asked him self as he looked around the dark alleyway with his friends. Suddenly-and with no warning- clear walls sprung up from the ground and surrounded all the Titans into separate boxes. Out of the shadows came Starfire. Her head was hung down and she stared at the ground. "Starfire, help!" The titans cried through the their boxes.

"No," She answered in a monotone. Slade came out from the shadows behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Good work, you have helped me well." Slade said darkly.

**_(Must I end here? Yes, I have to post this some time. I swear, once I get this on I WILL write to it! Well, once I read -nervous laughter- So, yea, review. NO FLAMES!)_**

**  
**


	3. Library Discovery

_**Not replying reviews, again.... I might never... LOL, I'm just too lazy! But I still like reviews, if someone hates it and tells me... I don't care! I love writing! I will risk my life to save my ability to write!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. I forgot to put this in my last chapter, please don't sue! –Wines-**

**Library Discovery **

**Chapter Three**

**Part One**

Starfire flew over the city. Looking along the building with vacant eyes. It had been a week since she had betrayed her so-called friends. Her eyes no longer held the loving twinkle as they had before. They had been using her. She wasn't their friend. She annoyed them. They hated her. She bugged Robin. Or so, she thought.

(Flash back, of both Robin and Starfire, still normal POV)

The Teen Titans stared at their friend. Starfire. How could she? Why did she? She had betrayed them, as Terra did. But, Starfire seemed so innocent, loving... Robin felt anger twinge in side of him. Slade wasn't gone. He lived. How? How had Slade, Robin's greatest foe, survived the boiling pit of lava? Why was he asking this? So many things in his life didn't seem to be possible, but all of it was. Wait, Robin was getting off-track, he had to think of what was going on. **_Starfire_**. He thought. Well, it was a start. **_Has. Betrayed. Me, no, us. The Teen Titans. Her friends. Starfire, Princess of Tamaran, has betrayed her friends. _**His thoughts came simple; his reaction was stupid because of the slight shock. Then it came into his mind, it all hit him as a terrible blow. **_Starfire betrayed us! She is working for Slade? WHY? WHY IS SLADE ALIVE? WHY DID STARFIRE BETRAY US?! _**

"Star..." Robin said weakly as they started to go down into the ground. Starfire looked up and glared angrily at him.

(End Flash back)

Her attitude wasn't exactly joyous. Starfire began to drift to the ground. She let her self-drift slowly and easily and landed on the ground softly. Starfire looked up at a building she had landed in front of. It was an old fashioned library. About twenty steps went up-wards. At the first, left and right of the long step, were two stone lions. They were both males, there mouths were opened widely and they were in a laying position with their tails slightly curled. At the top stair were two stone horses. In a standing position and facing the people passing by with hard, brave, proud eyes. Starfire felt over the right lions head and then walked up the steps with her hand going over the stone banister.

Starfire opened the large gleaming oak doors and looked into the large library. The library was five stories and shaped circular. The shelves of books were nailed to the wall and went upwards. Clear floors separated the five stories and the stairs went spiral upwards. On the round shaped ceiling was a window that covered the roof.

Rain splattered on the window-roof. It had just started when Starfire had entered the Jump City Library. Starfire looked ahead of her. A large desk with a lady that looked around eighty years of age sat at. A short line of different aged people stood there, books clasped in their hands. Starfire had heard of libraries but had yet to come in one. This was her first time. She floated about two feet above the ground now. Joy filled her from seeing so many earthen books and how beautiful the library was. Starfire floated forward to the fantasy section. She let her index finger play over the titles on the spines of the spic-n-span books.

Starfire pulled out a few children fairy-tale books that seemed interesting enough. She opened Cinderella and began to walk along to the desk while not looking where she was going. Starfire collided with a girl holding a huge stack of books and couldn't see over them.

"I am sorry! Please forgive me!" Starfire cried out while she hovered over the red haired teen-age girl. The girl rubbed her head where a small bump started from hitting it against the white marble floor. Starfire noticed a book that had a picture on the cover that looked like the device Slade had used. Starfire snatched up the book and read the title. "Tape Recorders And How To Use Them" She flipped to a random page and began to read.

It said: **Deceiving: **The Tape Recorder is some times used to deceive many people. Many people disguise their voices to fool others. Always be careful about this and ask a expert to examine any suspicious tape recording you might receive!

Starfire dropped the book on the floor. It landed with an echoing **THUD**. Tears came to Starfire's eyes then rage over took her. Slade had tricked her! That was the only explanation she had! Starfire flew out the library and into the rain in a heartbeat. The girl thought Starfire had picked up her Drama Romance book that she had picked out. She looked down and saw the book she had accidentally picked out and had been on her way to put it back.

"Tape Recorders And How To Use them," She read lowly out-loud. She raised her eyebrows and had to stifle a laugh.

Starfire shot an eye beam at Slade in fury.

"HOW DARE YOU!" She yelled, her eyes glowing a vibrant green. Slade pulled him self up. The screens glowed white for he had them off. This was his new hideout, that I am not going to bother to explain.

"How dare I what?" He asked coldly.

"You-you-you disguised your voice into making me believe my friends did not like me!" Starfire yelled. Slade jumped into the air and kicked her in the face. Starfire flew backwards and hit the wall loudly. He grabbed her by the wrist, opened a door and threw her in.

Starfire looked up and saw him. She backed against the door. She was in a room, in a clear walled box, with Robin. Robin looked up from his crouched position in the right corner in the box.

"Starfire..." He said uncertainly. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on her right knee. There was a long and eerie silence between the two. They both stared at the clear wall blankly, in till Robin broke the silence. "Why?" He asked suddenly.

"Huh?" Starfire asked dumbly and looked over at him.

"Why did you betray us?" Robin asked impatiently.

"I-I-I-I..." Starfire stammered, she was still in a slight shock and truly didn't feel like explaining. She began to weep out of tiredness. No one ever before had done this to her before. Made her betray her friends. Starfire was emotionally soft so this took a huge affect upon her. Robin simply watched her cry. He still felt cold to her and wasn't feeling very forgiving.

After about a half an hour of her sobbing and crying he began to soften up. Robin slipped over to her and kneeled in front of her. Starfire's face was now buried into her right leg.

"Star..." He said softly and a put a hand over the top of hers that lay on top of her right knee. Starfire looked up, her face red and tear streaked. Robin gently whipped a teardrop that was slowly sliding down her cheek. "Just explain why you did." He told her softly. Starfire nodded, took a breath in and began to explain the whole ordeal.

Robin looked at her and cocked his head. Starfire had just finished explaining why she had betrayed her friends. "But, you believed him?" Robin asked slowly. Starfire nodded feebly. She sighed sadly.

"It's all my fault. We're going to stay inside here forever!" Starfire groaned loudly.

"I'm sure we are going to get out!" Robin tried to assure her.

"Robin!" Starfire said desperately and pulled him into a hug.

**(-Bangs head against key board- I CAN'T THINK HOW THEY ESCAPE! –goes back to banging-) **

"Robin, I'm so sorry! I was to _stupid _to figure out that Slade was disguising his voice!" Starfire apologized weakly. Robin pulled slowly away from her.

"That doesn't matter now. We need to figure out how to get out of here!" Robin said, his tone changing more leader-like. Starfire leaned back against the wall and seemed to be in deep thought.

"When Slade was telling me what to do when I was to capture you and our friends... I remember seeing something that was near these... boxes..." Robin nodded, waiting for her to continue. Starfire pointed to a lever that was on the wall of the room that the box was in.

"What does that do?" Robin asked her.

"It lowers these clear walls" Starfire replied, softly rapping her knuckles on the wall behind her.

"But we can't get to it." Robin said sharply.

"Do you have your communicator with you?" Starfire asked slowly. Robin nodded. "May I please see it?" Robin pulled it out on handed it to her. Starfire opened it and 'called' Beast Boy. "Beast Boy?" Starfire asked as Beast Boy came into the screen.

"But... Weren't you...?" Beast Boy asked in confusion.

"There is no time to explain!" Robin said and looked over Starfire's shoulder.

"Beast Boy, you turned into a small cell organism before," Starfire stated. "Do you see the lever on the room wall?" Starfire asked. Beast Boy looked behind him then back to his communicator and nodded. (A/N: Have you noticed that every one nods in my stories? I just realized that...) "Turn into the small cell organism and find some way to get out of the 'box'" Starfire ordered. "And then, try to find us and all of our friends." Beast Boy saluted, turned off the communicator and set to his orders.

"Wow," Robin said stupidly. Starfire's eyebrows rose.

"It amazes you I had an idea?" Starfire asked innocently.

"No!" Robin answered quickly, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Starfire smiled warmly then looked at the door intently.

**PART TWO**

Beast Boy slipped into the room with Starfire and Robin's box in it. He transformed back into his human form and pulled the lever up. The walls of the box fell to the ground, almost smashing Beast Boy in the process. After Raven, in her bird-soul self , came out of the ground. Going back to her self and Cyborg dropping down afterwards. Raven and Cyborg eyed Starfire cautiously. Robin noticed this and felt a prick of annoyance.

"Look, Slade tricked her into believing that we were just using her!" Robin snapped.

"Oh, but how are you so sure?" Raven asked darkly.

"You only believe 'er because you li-..."

"If you dare..." Robin told Cyborg before he could finish. "Why shouldn't I? Starfire will explain it once we get back to the tower!"

"Then, let's go instead of just standing here!" Beast Boy yelled in annoyance.

"Let's," Raven replied. They all nodded and Cyborg blasted the door open. Slade turned from his screens and looked over at them. He had, obviously, seen them on the screens.

"Your Starfire girl is more clever than I thought," Slade told them coldly. He jumped forward and punched and kicked at the Titans.

Robin blocked Slade's kick. Starfire shot a starbolt at Slade from behind. Slade dodged the attack and the starbolt was sent at Robin. Robin also dodged the starbolt and it ended up hitting to floor. Creating a large hole in the pavement. Raven sent an absorbent orb at Slade as it pulled him half way in before he threw a disk at Raven. Exploding at impact, breaking her concentration and dropping Slade. (A/N: Dude, does Slade even have gadgets? If he does, he never uses them, much...) Beast Boy transformed into a wolf and he dived at Slade. Slade kicked at Beast Boys stomach but Beast Boy transformed into a turtle and spun in the air so that Slade kicked his shell. Beast Boy was sent into a wall by the impact. Cyborg punched at Slade's face but Slade grabbed a hold of his fist. Cyborg's arm turned into a sonic cannon and he blasted it directly at Slade. Slade pushed off Cyborg and jumped over him. The blast collided into the wall. Causing the ceiling to start to cave in, which wasn't good because they were under ground and on the ground was a large office building.

The ground started to crumble from above the six beings. Robin saw this as an advantage because Slade was rushing towards the exit. Robin kicked Slade in the back of the head. Sending him forward. Slade was knocked out and Robin reached out to take off the mask but someone pulled him away. A large boulder fell right where Robin had been standing.

"We have to go!" Starfire yelled and pulled him by the arm. Robin felt relief, sadness and disappointment all at the same time. Next thing he knew was that he was being swooped upwards through a tunnel. The bright light of daylight came to fast. He sat on his hands and knees trying to adjust the light for his eyes. So many screams and voices filled his head. Robin looked up to see the other Titans taking people out of the large building that was sinking and getting crushed. Robin got up and ran to help.

_**( I accutally made a way for them to escape! WOO-HOO! Jeez, I think this is the longest chapter in this fanfic... few! That took forever to write so you BETTER appreciate it! Review! NO FLAMES!) **_

**  
**


	4. Draklo's Game

_**Not replying reviews, again.... I might never... LOL, I'm just too lazy! But I still like reviews. I'm writing this while watching Teen Titans on my computer at the same time. I have the DVD so I can watch it on my comp! But one thing, I am a female for all who are wondering...**_

**_News of Fanfic: This is now going to be a fanfic that lasts October 12th 2010- (in Teen Titans time, of course. I doubt it is 2004 because of the technology!) December 31st 2011!_**

**_So that is the style of the fic! The chapters could have even five days in each! _**

**THIS IS NOT IN DIARY FORM! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. **

**Claim: I own Draklo!**

**Chapter Four**

**Draklo's Game**

**Oct. 12th 2010 **

The Teen Titans entered their tower. They breathed hard from saving the workers from the office building. (A/N: So, I just wrote that much while watching the DVD, what's your point? It's hard to write and watch at the same time!) They made there way to the entertainment room. (A/N: Haha! That's what you call it ) Robin plopped onto the couch. Emitting a large inhaled breath.  
  
"Why did there _have _to be _so _many people there?" Beast Boy groaned as he sank next to Robin in the circular couch.  
  
"Who else is going to do the work?" Raven asked him sarcasticly, sitting next to him. Starfire said nothing as she sat next to Robin. Her eyes traveled to the window-that was also the TV- wondering if he remembered the small kiss she had given him on the cheek.  
  
"Beast Boy is just a lazy bum," Cyborg said grumpily and sat next to Starfire. Making the couch sink under his mechanical weight.  
  
"Can we talk about something else?" Beast Boy asked. He was beginning to hate being picked on by one little mistake he had made. What, were his friends perfect? Next time they made a mistake, he wouldn't let them forget it! At least for a couple weeks. Robin flipped on the TV, coming to a show that they all actually liked.  
  
"I'm going to hit the hay," Cyborg said five hours later. (A/N: Jeez, you think they would get blinded after that long of TV... On a big screen anyways)

"Me too," Beast Boy answered and stood and stretched. Raven didn't say anything but stood up. Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven left together out of the Entertainment Room. Robin turned off the TV and looked over at Starfire whom returned the gaze.  
  
"I think I'll be go' in too," Robin told her and stood up, looking over out of one of the windows to the dark star speckled sky. Starfire jumped up.  
  
"Good night!" She told him in her sweet voice.  
  
"'Night," Robin commented and waved meekly. Robin left the living room and towards his own. Starfire sighed and stared out the window/TV. Her eyes watched the small specks of cars moving through the street lamped streets. Starfire sighed, not really up to sleep. She wandered up to the stairs that led to the roof. She flew up them and went through the door to the roof.

Starfire sat at the edge of the roof. She cradled her legs against her chest and put her chin on her knees. Starfire thought Robin probably had forgotten the kiss. Or, he might have been too nervous to bring it up. The one reason that she dreaded the most was because he was still mad at her for helping Slade. Starfire wouldn't be surprised if he was.  
  
Robin felt restless. Was Starfire asleep? He doubted it, a lot had happened that week. She had felt so bad, what if she still felt bad about what she did? He started to get out of his bed. Wait. Had he even forgiven her yet? Did Robin even want to even forgive her yet? _What am I saying? She is my best friend! Plus, I love her. I only wish I could tell her that... _Robin shook his head, pushing these thoughts away. He slipped out of his bed-finally deciding that he forgave Starfire- he walked into the living room to see if she was there. No. She was probably in her room.  
Robin knocked on Starfire's door. Nothing. He opened the door and peaked into the room. Nothing. He began to get frustrated.  
"Where the heck is she?!" Robin asked angrily and lowly so he wouldn't wake anyone.

Robin knead his forehead with his knuckles. _Where would Starfire be? _He wondered then came an, quite obvious too, idea.  
  
Starfire's eyes drooped out of tiredness. Although, how much she tried she couldn't fall asleep! Not that Starfire really wanted to sleep on the roof anyways. A cold breeze blew by and she shivered and her teeth chattered loudly. Starfire felt Robin's cape slip over her shoulders. She looked up and saw Robin above her. He sat next to her and looked out to the ocean. Starfire looked over him, his masked face and, just everything. She shook her head in her mind, snapping her self out of her trance.  
  
Robin finally looked over at Starfire.  
  
"Robin?" Starfire asked innocently.  
  
"Yea?" Robin asked flatly.  
"Do you forgive me?" Starfire asked softly, biting her lower lip.  
  
"I-i-i-i, I guess." Robin stuttered. Starfire hugged Robin tightly. She nuzzled his shoulder and began to giggle, though it was muffled, happily. Robin was shocked at hearing her muffled giggling. Starfire gave him a kiss on the cheek, the same place as before. She pulled her head back slowly, her lips sticking slightly to his cheek then releasing. Starfire looked up at the doubly shocked Robin. He didn't reply, and this worried her. She quickly let go, stumbled awkwardly to her feet and raced into the tower.  
It took forever for Robin to finally recover from his shock. He looked out after Starfire. He noticed there was a drop, of what seemed to be, water. He looked up at the clear sky, not a rain cloud in sight. Robin squinted to see it better; it was a teardrop, from Starfire.  
Robin raced into the tower after Starfire. Her door had just closed behind her when he got to it. He knocked lightly on the door and there came a desperate voice.  
  
"Please, Robin, leave!" Starfire pleaded.  
  
"Starfire-...." Robin whined desperately.  
  
"Leave!" Starfire yelled. She was leaning against the door, the right side of her face pressed against it.  
  
"Well, 'night then..." Robin answered sadly and walked to his room.  
  
**October 13th 2010**

Robin woke suddenly. He rubbed his aching forehead; he thought people said sleep helped you! All it was doing was giving him a horrible headache. He glanced at the digital clock. 7:24 AM, it read. He looked out the window; dark rain clouds covered the light tinted gray sky. Robin tousled (A/N: that is a synonym to another word... I love looking up synonyms on micro soft word! I hate looking them up in books though) out of his bed, pulling on his boots rapidly. Robin slipped out of his room and down the hallway. His eyes lingered on her door. He read over the large bold letters that said **STARFIRE**. Robin took in a deep breath and knocked on her door lightly. Silence. Robin knocked harder. Silence.  
  
"Star?" He called as he cupped his hands around his mouth and pressed them against the door.  
  
"She is out right now," Came a monotone voice behind him. Robin fell backwards from Raven's sudden voice. A black aura surrounded him before he hit the ground and put him back on his feet. "Real graceful today, aren't we?" She asked sarcastically.  
  
Robin rolled his eyes, though no one could see because of his mask, and asked in an annoyed tone. "Do you have any idea where Star went?"  
  
"No," Raven answered simply. "Have a nice time looking for her," She added and started to walk away.  
  
"Wait how did you-?" Robin was cut off by Raven.  
  
"In can read minds, remember?" Raven walked into her room, for-most likely-meditation. Robin sighed, wondering if he should go look for Starfire. Nah, maybe he should do something instead. A nice walk would do well. He decided against it, working out would be better, to collect his thoughts _and _get ready for any crime that may come up.

(**4:12 PM**)

Robin hit the punching bag hard. Before he knew what happened, the punching bag swung back wards then forward and knocked him over. Robin fell on the ground with a loud **THUMP**.  
  
"Real graceful friend 'ya got there," Said a male voice Robin didn't recognize. Starfire giggled at what her newfound friend had said. Starfire gracefully walked over to Robin and held out a hand to help him. Robin took her out-stretched hand and she heaved him forward. Causing him to land on his stomach in her right arm.  
  
"I apologize friend Robin!" Starfire said in a worried voice. "You are undamaged?" Robin pulled himself to his feet and nodded meekly.  
  
"I'm fine, Starfire." He added and looked up at her friend. "And who is _he_?" Robin asked suspiciously.  
  
"Excuse me!" Starfire said, obviously shocked at her ill manner. She walked over to the teen-age boy and led him by the wrist to Robin. "Robin, meet my new-found friend Draklo!" Robin studied Draklo. He had messed up jet-black hair, dark eyes and pale skin. He wore black baggy jeans and a black tousled shirt with a black vest. Draklo held out a hand, Robin reluctantly took it and felt a chill go down his spine. "So, Draklo, where do you come from?" Robin asked darkly. Darklo raised an eyebrow at Robin's tone; he obviously didn't trust him.  
"Gotham," Darklo answered shortly.  
  
"How?" Robin asked suspiciously.  
  
"What, do you not trust me?" Darklo asked, a tinge of fake hurt in his tone. Robin narrowed his eyes and replied nastily:  
"Yes." Darklo gaped for a second.  
  
"Maybe we should do the hanging out?" Starfire asked, changing the subject quickly. She put one hand on one of their shoulders.  
  
"Fine," They answered angrily.  
  
**(4:24 PM)  
  
**Two Teen Titans a strange boy walked along the city sidewalk. The un-known boy, un-known to the citizens,walked along the side of the sidewalk where the cars passed by. Starfire, arm linked with his, walked beside him. Next to Starfire, who had his arm linked in hers, was Robin.  
  
Robin and Drako would cast dangerous glares at each other. Robin definitely not trusting this boy. Passing by citizens would stare at Drako, whispers about who he was and if he was a new Teen Titan. One driver poked his head out the window and wasn't looking where he was going. He missed a turn and ran into a fire hydrant, making it spray water out from the now broken cracks. Robin, Starfire and Draklo ran to the man that had been driving in the car. Starfire snatched the door open and pulled out the unconscious man. A large raindrop fell from the dark storm clouds and hit the young-mans forehead in a small splash. He woke instantly and looked up at Starfire. 

"Angels...Do...Exist," He mumbled in a drowsy voice, fainting off again.

"We should get him to the hospital," Draklo suggested as Robin and he looked over Starfire's shoulder. Starfire nodded and flew towards the hospital with Robin and Draklo running behind her.

**(6:43 PM)**

"Cyborg!" Draklo shook Cyborg's hand and went to Raven.

"Raven," Raven told him in a monotone and shook his hand, sensing something she should dread but ignored it.

"Beast Boy! Wuz go' in on?" Beast Boy asked, bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet. Draklo shook his hand, a smile on his face. "So your name is Draklo? Never heard _that _name before..." Beast Boy added thoughtfully.

"What Beast Boy _means,_" Raven glared at Beast Boy, "Is that you have a very, err, interesting name."

"Thank you, I think." Draklo said uncertainly while his eyes traveled over the Entertainment Room. Starfire bounced around Draklo a happy smile plastered upon her face.

"I am so delighted my friends have met with you!" She said happily. Robin stood a few feet away, a smudge look on his face. Oh, how he wanted to...

"What should we do for dinner?" Beast Boy asked, interrupting Robin's thoughts.

"Pizza!" Cyborg yelled out. Raven merely shrugged.

"As long as it's-..." Cyborg shoved Beast Boy before he could finish his sentence, sending him sprawling onto the ground.

"Pizza sounds good." Draklo said coolly. Starfire didn't answer but she obviously agreed with Draklo.

"I guess." Robin answered carelessly.

**(8:12 PM)**

Starfire stared at the opposed wall. She sat on her bed, one leg hung over the other. Her friends had seemed to like Draklo, except Robin. She furrowed her eyebrows, trying to figure why would Robin dislike Draklo? Starfire jumped forward when she heard a knock on her door. She scrambled to her feet and opened the door and to her disappointment Draklo stood at her door instead of Robin.

"Yes?" Starfire asked politely.

"Can I come in?" Draklo asked and looked left and right to make sure no one was there.

_No one... _He thought, but he was mistaken. Robin watched around the corner of the hallway. His eyes narrowed suspiciously, what was Draklo doing?

"You may," Starfire moved out of the way to let him in. Draklo walked in and while passing Starfire gave her a curt nod that made her heart flutter for some reason. When the door closed Robin zipped over to it and pressed his ear against the cold medal.

Draklo stepped towards Starfire so there was only a foot of space between them. There was an uncomfortable minute of silence.

"So, do you want to go out?" Draklo asked suddenly, breaking the silence like a knife.

"That would be wondrous! Shall we ask my friends?" Without waiting for an answer Starfire zoomed towards the door. Draklo, at top speed, sped ahead of Starfire and blocked the doorway. Starfire stopped abruptly, coming face-to-face with Draklo.

"No, I mean like a date." Draklo said sternly.

"A fruit?" Starfire asked, though she knew what a date was but didn't want to jump to conclusions. Draklo shook his head and took both of her hands into his, lifting them upwards.

"Starfire," He started, "From the first day I saw you I fell in love." His voice was soft as if out of those old romance movies. Starfire stared into his eyes; they sparkled beautifully, so beautifully. What Starfire didn't notice was the lust they held as they traveled to her neck.

"But... I... but this is sud-" Starfire was interrupted by Draklo's lips. She closed her eyes, now fallen into a trance. He wrapped his arms around her as she wrapped hers around his neck. Starfire pulled her head back and gasped for air.

"Of course I will go on a date with you..." She said in a dreamy like state.

"No!" Robin said in an under-tone while he hit the wall. Starfire did not hear the hit but Draklo did. Robin felt a swooping sensation that went through his toes to his head. He landed on his knees closing his eyes. Robin opened his eyes and looked up. He was in emptiness, nothingness, just a large space with white. Only white, much like the place Larry had accidentally sent him before... But different, some how... He couldn't figure out though! Robin stumbled to his feet and looked around, where was he?

"You are in my alternate universe." Draklo appeared next to Robin. "My mind, if you will." His tone was changed, reminding Robin of the sixteenth century... Or somewhere around there. "It seems I have taken the one you love," Draklo said mockingly, a smirk on his face.

"I do no-..." Draklo held up his hand to tell Robin to stop talking, somehow Robin felt something clamp his mouth shut.

"Do not lie to me, I know you love Starfire. Ah, the classic story. Where the bad gets the girl." Draklo smiled. Apparently, he was mixed up, wasn't it usually the good guy who gets the girl? "I know that usually the good wins. Now let us see how this game turns out. Maybe it shall be a fairy tale ending? Or, a dramatic tragedy? We shall see, won't we? Good luck, my friend." Draklo smiled widely, two of his teeth seemed to shine brightly.

Robin was lying on the floor, his head on the high part of his arm, about four inches below his shoulder, and the arm, that's shoulder was under him, was spread out. His skinny (A/N: His legs are _way _too skinny) legs spread out in a sprint like stance.

"Robin?" Starfire asked, astonished to see him lying on the ground. Robin opened his eyes to see Starfire and Draklo standing over him. Good, the door had just closed, this meant they hadn't been there long and had just discovered him. Draklo held a fake bewildered expression as he looked down at Robin. Robin could see in his eyes that he was not to speak of their little meeting. But Robin had to tell Starfire, but that would be breaking the rules of the game, and no matter what Robin did he could not stop the game; he knew that.

"I tripped," Robin answered, pulling himself up. Great, that was his _brilliant_ excuss! Starfire looked at him strangely, but why had he tripped right in front of her door?

"I think I shall be going to sleep now," Starfire announced suddenly and she slipped into her room quickly.

Draklo narrowed his eyes at Robin. "Remember, if you back out now. I win." Draklo said. Robin glared at him. "And you know that there is no escape, the game is bound with strong evil there is no way of breaking it. And you still have no idea what piece of the game board I am. But I know what you are, and this will be my advantage. Good night my worthy competitor!" Draklo swooped to the spare room that Starfire had let him use. Robin had a huge urge to hit him but the evil bound held him back.

**_I am done with this chapter! Sorry this took so long! I had a HUGE writer's block! There is NO DrakloStarfire in here! Even if it seems so! I hope you've had fun reading this! Oh, and I will dedicate this chapter to the first reviewer to tell me what Draklo is, the first review in my e-mail box wins! You just get the next chapter dedicated to you, NOTHING else. _**

**  
**


	5. Chapter Five

**Here is another, boring, chapter!**

**Dedication: seamonkey fog (your guess was correct!) and** **elfhobbit01! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS**

**Chapter Five**

**Part One: Three Days**

**Part Two: Burning Intensity **

**October 14th 2010, 7:43 AM**

**Part One**

Robin entered the kitchen, no sun was out that day again, and looked to his teammates. Beast Boy and Cyborg were talking rapidly with Draklo while Starfire was gazing, her eyes offset, at Draklo and Raven... Well, she was being Raven. Her hood pulled up and sipping steaming herbal tea. Though Robin could see a slight change, her eyes would come to Draklo, linger, glare, and then look back to her tea. All five of them looked up at Robin.  
  
"Good Morning." They all called out, well Raven more whispered that than anything.  
  
"'Morning..." Robin answered uncertainly, taking a sideways glance at Draklo, whom noticed and gave him a warm, sarcastic, smile. Robin smiled back and his eye twitched slightly.  
  
"'Yo! Who wants some of my tofu-free waffles?" Cyborg suddenly yelled, jumping up and pressing his hands on the table and beaming.  
  
"Or who would want some of my _delicious _tofu waffles!" Beast Boy yelled and jumped up also, Draklo looked from one to the other.  
  
"Tofu and regular, one of each." Draklo said, which was quite clever so he wouldn't start a riot between the two.  
  
"Regular." Robin muttered, sitting next to Starfire.  
  
"I shall have what Draklo is having..." She answered in a dreamy like state. Raven's eyes traveled to her, though it was hard, you could tell her eyebrows raised at this. She usually didn't take whatever someone else was having, and if she ever did that someone would of had to be Robin. And, what was up with this dreamy look plastered on her face? Raven looked over from Cyborg to Beast Boy.  
"Neither." She said monotonously.  
  
"C'mon, Raven, what are you trying to do, starve your self?" Beast Boy whined.  
  
"I.Said.Neither." raven grunted. Beast Boy shrugged in rather annoyed sort of way.  
  
"So, Draklo how did you and Star meet?" Cyborg asked while he was cooking his waffles. Robin was instantly annoyed, both Draklo and Cyborg knew this. Though Cyborg only knew this because knew Robin was jealous by Draklo, but Draklo knew because he could sense it strongly. Raven did not know, as most would think, because she was trying to block out many of the emotions that swam in the kitchen. Which most those emotions were from the swooned Starfire.  
  
**(8:05 AM) **  
  
The five teen-agers that inhabited the kitchen ate their breakfast at the same pace. The sixth had left with her herbal tea. The silence was eerie but comfortable, at least for four of them. One of them was eyeing Draklo with bitterness. Draklo looked at him coldly, smiling, with his dark eyes that sparkled in the light. A distant rumble was heard, neither lightning nor rain outside though, just thunder that had been created be lightning to far to seen by four of the five. Draklo turned his attention to the window. _Ah, darkness again. _He thought, his lip curled. Robin also turned his attention to the window, watching how dreary it was in the city. Robin never thought it a polluted city, but it seemed to be making horrible smog. Which was actually fog, mixed with smoke that billowed out of the slightly burning forest away from the town. It wasn't a big enough fire for the Teen Titans to come and put it out, the firemen could handle that.  
  
**(9:04 AM)  
  
**Robin scowled as he watched Draklo helped Starfire to learn how to shoot a arrow. The sky was gray and cloudy as before, they were training that day. Draklo could fight decently; his skills mostly consisted of bow and arrows, and swords. He was somewhat good at some magic, though not known to the Titans: a master of darkness and evil, but not very skilled.  
  
Draklo stood behind Starfire, her arms in the position, his hands gently on her arms while helping her aim at the target. Robin gritted his teeth while kicking the 'board men'. Imagining them to be Draklo. Cyborg looked over from his training area, Robin had a burning intensity that was easily noticed. Cyborg put a hand on Robin's shoulder before he could attack one of the popping up targets and directed him to a place to talk privately.  
  
"Man, why are you letting him steal _your _women?" He asked angrily, wagging a finger at him. Robin snatched his finger in annoyance.  
  
"She _isn't _my women," Robin said coarsely. "And, she likes him not me!"  
  
"Dude! She KISSED you on the cheek, that means somethin' dawg!" Cyborg said enthusiastically.  
"She kissed him on the lips." Robin answered steadily, his eyes narrowing. He had an urge to tell Cyborg about Draklo being evil but, yet again, he was held back by the evil bound. "Just forget it, ok. She's his now... My chances are lost, period!" Robin snapped.  
  
"Now that, that, is NOT the Robin I know! C'mon, you can't just give up! You've known Star longer, know her better, Draklo can't win her heart that fast. You can. Star's liked you FOREVER, now you have too, so it's your chance to tell her. Not Draklo's, you have the advantage." Cyborg said, sounding confident of the charm Robin could pull off. Robin smiled.  
  
"The game isn't won yet. I have a chance." Robin said more to himself than Cyborg. "You're right Cy, I know Star better. I know her, I know what she wants." Robin smiled wider then looked over at Draklo and Starfire, a plan formulating in his head.  
  
"Now, release." Draklo whispered in Starfire's ear.  
  
"Is anyone up for the park?" Robin and Cyborg asked loudly and suddenly. Starfire released out of surprise, the arrow going above Beast Boy's head, taking a bit of his hair with it.  
  
"Dude! What are you trying to do, murder me?!" Beast Boy asked Starfire angrily. Starfire blushed horribly.  
  
"Please, friend, forgive me!" She said innocently. Beast Boy muttered something that sounded like: it's ok... "But in this weather?" Starfire asked Robin and Cyborg.  
  
"Sounds better than having it in sunny weather." Raven commented as they all came together to discuss the matter.  
  
"We shall have the picnic lunch! I shall fetch the sand-witches!" Starfire announced, pronouncing sandwiches as sand witches.  
  
"I'll help," Draklo and Robin offered at the same time. They glared at each other.  
  
"Glorious!" Starfire said, dragging the two towards the tower.  
  
"Me and Rea will pack the basket." Cyborg announced.  
  
"Hey! What 'bout me?" Beast Boy whined.  
  
"You can make a tofu sandwich, for your self." Raven told him, stating the obvious.

**(11:11 AM)**

They sat on the red and plaid blanket that spread over the green grass, the city park was practically empty, because of the bad weather. Starfire pulled out the continents of the wood weaved picnic basket, handing each one of them their sandwich. Draklo handed the drinks around, since Raven couldn't have herbal tea she had water, while Stafire had mustard and the rest of them had soda.

Robin and Draklo's eyes met often, even Draklo could tell through Robin's mask, anger in them. Robin could tell that Draklo could see his eyes, and he hated this feeling. He hated the fact that he was so venerable in his eyes. Draklo had another advantage.

Robin scowled at Draklo, Draklo only smiled in a sarcastic sort of way. Robin narrowed his eyes and ate his sandwich with his eyes kept closely to Draklo.

"Anyone want to play foot ball?" Cyborg asked, after a long silence of just eating.

"Sure," They all said at the same time, even Raven.

**(11:45 AM, wow, this is a short space of explaining what happened in those to times (11:45 AM and 3:17 PM))**

After a long, ruff, game of foot ball the breathless teens sat back down on the blanket.

**(3:17 PM)**

Robin stood at the roof and faced Draklo.

"What do you want?" He asked nastily. Draklo smiled at this.

"Well, I had to find a place that we could talk... alone." Draklo smiled wider, a small bolt of lightning reflecting in his eyes. "I had to explain the time limit of our game! We have three days to win Starfire's heart." He explained.

"And what if none of us wins?" Robin asked.

"Starfire withers away, a painful process, I know..." Draklo narrowed his eyes, as if thinking back at something. "Have you even figured out my purpose for her? I don't just love her, oh no, do you think I would go through all this trouble, although it doesn't seem like much, just for her love? Oh, oh, no, I want more than that. Much more. And, unfortunately, for you, you can not even figure out what!" Draklo beamed. "I thought you were a worthy opponent!"

Robin lunged at him, while Draklo looked over his strangely long fingernails. Robin found that his fist would not touch Draklo's nose, it was only inches away while being bound by the game.

"Oh, you will be able to fight me. Sooner than you think." Draklo pushed Robin's fist, easily, away. "Now, I want to explain some of the rules. I get Starfire all three days; you only have the option of stopping me. So you can not ask Starfire 'on a date' or have any attempts of 'kissing' her." Draklo explained in a rather formal, bored voice... "Now," He pushed Robin gently aside. "I have a certain lady to attend to. Good-bye, my opponent," Draklo waved at Robin and went into the tower. Robin glared at the tower's door, his hands clenched into fists. He would win, he would!

**(9:45 PM)**

Starfire entered the living room. Her regular attire replaced. She now wore a red, leather, mini dress and laced up black boots. Her hair was tied into a high ponytail. Robin gaped at her, then reminded himself this wasn't his date. Draklo, in his usual attire, stood up and approached Starfire. He held out a hand to her and she took it.

"Well, we are to leave!" Starfire announced to her friends.

"Heh." They replied, nodding their heads and smiling feebly. Starfire smiled as she and Draklo left the tower.

Starfire looked out to the starry sky. She and Draklo sat at the ocean, the waves rolling up to the shore, making soft crackling noises. The clouds had cleared once the sun had gone, which was replaced by a beautiful full moon. Draklo had his arm around Starfire's waist while she rested her head on his chest.

Starfire closed her eyes, making soft breathing noises. Draklo looked around the beach no one was there. Not a sight of anyone. He smiled evilly and looked to Starfire's neck. He hungered for her blood that flowed through those veins. Slight drool went down his lower lip, which he quickly licked away. Starfire was open, no one was in sight, her eyes were closed and her neck stretched out in a way that made her hair slip away to leave it open. He lowered his head and bit into her neck, taking the right amount to keep her (err??) human. He lifted his head, looking over the small marks on her neck, which a small amount of blood slipped down. He licked his fangs, enjoying the sweet tasting alien blood. Yes, alien blood was so much better than regular human blood... Starfire's upper body went backwards, her hair touching the sand while her back was held by Draklo's arm.

Robin's eyes widened as he finally realized what Draklo was. A vampire.

**Part Two**

**11:12 PM, October 14th 2010**

"Are you ready for the first part of our game?" Draklo asked Robin as they stood on the roof. Robin smirked.

"You bet, now that I have an advantage!" He said, smiling all the while.

"Oh, and what is this?" Draklo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You're a vampire." Robin said as a slight wind rustled his hair.

"A little sneaky spy, aren't we?" Draklo sneered. "It does not matter. I still have control." Draklo's eyes blazed black as he took Robin and he to a blank area. He brought his hands high up, and fire sputtered everywhere, while Robin and he rose up on a stone platform. Soon fire was burning around the platform, but not going over the edges. "Now, we fight." Draklo announced as a large splash over fire rose behind him then fell. Draklo charged forward, punching Robin in the gut. Robin flew backwards, only just stopping himself from falling into the fire. (fire, not lava, mind you!) He flipped into the air and kicked Draklo on the head, Draklo jumped up after the impact and swooped down. He grabbed Robin by the shoulders and drove him into the ground. Robin tried pushing Draklo off but he wouldn't release. The fire was spraying through the cracks in the platform that were developing. Robin pulled out his bo-staff and hit Draklo off. Robin quickly leaped out of the way as that part of the platform crumbled into the fire. Robin gripped the bo-staff tighter. Draklo waved his hands, black mist coming from them and formed a black sword. Draklo jumped into the air and swung down at Robin's head, Robin tried to block with his bo-staff but it was cut in half and fell out of his hands. Robin jumped out of the way but receiving a deep cut in his shoulder. He held it in pain. Robin pulled out two explosive disks and held them in between his fingers, he threw them at Draklo who brought his sword to it's side and they rebounded off of it and towards Robin. Robin flipped into the air dodging the disks. He landed in front of Draklo, swooped down and swung his leg around. Draklo fell to the ground while Robin stood up. Draklo kicked out, caught Robin by the waist with his feet and threw him to the edge of the platform.

Robin stood at the very edge of the platform as he watched the fire spurt up at his face, making him feel very hot. Draklo kicked him in the back, causing him to fall. Robin pulled out his grapple hook before he could fall into the flames. He shot it upwards as it hook to the platform. Robin retracted himself upwards and jumped onto the platform. Kicking Draklo in the process. Draklo landed on his feet and kicked Robin. Robin grabbed Draklo's leg and swung him to the pit of fire. Draklo grabbed Robin by the shirt and took him with him.

Robin fell on his hands and knees; he felt no air or anything that related to being out doors. He looked up; he was on the floor of his room.

"That was very good," Draklo commented through the open door. Robin jumped up to face him. Draklo put up his hand. "The fighting has stopped now." He told him sharply.

"Good night." Draklo closed the door behind him and went to his room provided for him.

Starfire sat awake in her bed. Her head hurt terribly, she felt so dizzy. So dizzy. What had happened on her date? Starfire remembered Draklo's lips on her neck, now that was an odd place to kiss someone... She thought. Starfire sighed, why did she love Draklo? Was it his smile, clothes, eyes? No, she didn't know why she did, she just did. She saw Robin in her mind. No, that was her old crush. Starfire only felt Robin a friend, nothing more.

_No, you love him... _A voice told her. **_I love Draklo, not Robin... Robin doesn't care for me in that way... He already has proved that! _**Starfire thought sadly. _Burning Intensity... _The voice said distantly. Starfire closed her eyes and began to weep, she thought it pathetic but her mind and body were arguing against her soul and heart. Burning Intensity, that's what it felt like... **BURNING INTENSITY... **

**BURNING INTENSITY! Dude, I'm going to be obsessed with that now... I hope you liked this chapter... Took me a couple hours to finish it from the first page!**

_**Tell me how you liked the fight scenes; I'm quite horrible at them! **_

**  
**


	6. First: Second Night, Second: Lost

OMG! I'm so sorry! This has taken me about two weeks-or more- to update! I hope people are still even interested in reading this now! –is frantic- anyways, fans, thanks for sticking to this! 

**I'm actually replying to reviews! You must cherish this moment!**

**Confusion: I'm sure you are pretty lost... It's hard not to be, but I hope this chapter makes more sense.**

**Nightbolts101: dude, you left before I even started writing... I was up all night, till 4:30 AM writing to this and making a one-shot! If your on I'll tell you **

**ThSamuria: Yea, I know... Thanks! –barks-**

**Chapter Dedication: Sam! HI! YO! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.... But I will.... I WILL.**

**Ok, to all whom are wondering, Starfire didn't become a vampire because for some vampires, I got this from a book, if they take too much of the victims blood then the victim dies instead of becoming one of them. For this vampire it's the same concept except he only has three nights! I hope less of you are lost now! Oh, and dude, Draklo isn't Lightfire, Lightfire never ever existed in this story. All my stories have no relations with each other except Slade, then betrothed and Back To Get Revenge! **

**READ! READ! READ! News: I changed my mind! It's only going to December 31st 2010! **

**Chapter Six: Seconded Night**

**Part 2: Lost**

**October 15, 2010 **

**7:45 AM**

**PART ONE**

Starfire felt a hand on her sweating forehead. She groaned and opened her eyes slowly.

"Are you 'well'?" She heard a caring voice ask. Starfire's eyes traveled to Draklo, then rolled a little back into her head.

"W-wha-wha-what ha-ha-pened?" She stuttered, her eyes going back to his face.

"You fainted last night, I put you back in your room." Draklo informed her. No, that wasn't information to her she already knew THAT. She had awoken shortly after Draklo had put her to her bed. But, what had happened after she had fallen asleep? Why was she sweating, and feeling so hot? Starfire pushed his hand away and emitted a groan, it all hurt. Starfire's hand, for reason unknown to her, traveled to her neck. She felt over to small punctures, Draklo quickly grabbed her hand and Starfire stared at him in surprise. Draklo acted quickly and pressed his lips against hers. Starfire was barley even shocked at this; in fact she came into a relaxed state. Draklo was sitting on the edge of her bed, now he was lying next to her, his hands grabbed her shoulders. Starfire put her hands under his arms, grabbing her hands together. Before she knew it, she was on her knees, slightly slouched, with Draklo sitting up. Starfire felt something separating her lips as it went into her mouth; she now realized that this was a tongue. What? What was happening? She had never heard of this type of kissing before! But, truthfully, she found that she didn't mind it... Stop! You DO mind this! The voice in her head yelled, Starfire didn't listen, only blocked it out. She pulled her head back, and took a deep breath.

**(-Wince- believe me, that hurt to write that. I just kept on pretending that Draklo was Robin. How come I wrote that! WHY?)**

**(9:27 PM, Rolf, I just decided to go to the exiting parts ****-Sheepish smile- what? I was boring MYSELF out!)**

Starfire climbed in her bed, thinking about the events that had happened earlier that day. She had (ergh...) kissed Draklo... Other things had happened, if only she could remember them. Ah, yes. She remembered something... About Robin... He had looked so mad, angry, and sad. He had looked at her with sympathy and anger. She didn't understand... Did Robin dislike of Draklo? And, why? Starfire sighed and looked up at the door, knowing Draklo would be there any minute. As she had thought, she heard the light knocking. Starfire, in a dream like state, bolted over to the door. She opened the door, with quickness, and looked to face that had been suspected, Draklo's, of course.

Starfire swiftly backed up so he could get into her room. Draklo stepped directly in front of her. "I have something for you." He said soothingly, fumbling with what ever it was that was behind his back, in his hands.

"What is it? I wish to know!" Starfire cried out excitedly.

"Well..." Draklo paused, passing the 'thing' to the other hand. "Alright." He put the shiny, blood red apple out under her nose. Starfire made a delightful squeal and took it painstakingly from him, as if it would brake if she weren't extra careful with it.

"I shall put it in a special place!" Starfire announced and zoomed over to one of her shelves. Draklo, while chuckling, put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"No, you're to eat it." He said, sounding like it was an order. Starfire looked at him in a confused sort of way, shrugged then took a bite of the apple. She immediately felt a wave of dizziness overcome her. She put a hand on her head, groaned and fell to the ground. Instead of landing on the floor, she went right through it.

Robin hit the mirror furiously, and shattered itinto pieces. Robin winced as the pieces cut his bare hand. He rubbed his hand and blood smeared all over it. Robin looked at the mess he had made, pieces lay in the sink, around it, and on the ground. He couldn't help it; he had been so infuriated at Draklo it had too hard to keep it in...

"I'll clean it up later." He announced to the air bitterly. Then he noticed something weird, all the pieces began to glow red and formed into a mirror. The cracked looking mirror hovered in the air.

Robin gaped at the mirror then it began to grow larger; when it was his own height it swooped down under his feet and this caused Robin to trip. Robin fell down, and hit something cold. He opened his eyes and looked into darkness, he squinted as shapes came into focus. Robin looked to his side to see Starfire lying beside him.

"Star!" Robin said, scrambling to his knees and leaned over to her. She didn't reply, not even breath. Robin checked her pulse, nothing... Starfire didn't have a pulse. "Starfire! Wake up!" He yelled, shaking her shoulders. "Please wake up..." He said lowly.

"So sad... isn't it?" Draklo said calmly. Robin glared at him.

"What did you do to her?" Robin asked viciously.

"That's not what I meant. Robin, my friend, I was sure you would have been able to figure this out by now!" Draklo laughed coldly then disappeared back into the shadows. Robin frowned, what did he mean. He looked over at Starfire then noticed something; her right arm was covered by shadow. He grabbed it and gently moved it into view. Her hand came into view and there was a blood red apple sprawled lightly in her palm.

Robin took the apple, looked around his surroundings-, which was just a shadowed covered, bare metal room-, and looked at the place she had taken a bite. There was bright green thick liquid that streamed lightly, and slowly, down the apple from the spot. "Poison..." Robin hissed. Where had he seen this before? The girl eats the poison apple... Sleeping Beauty? (A/N: Haha, I laugh at you: Nightbolts101!) No, Snow White! Robin remembered there was a happy ending, but how was Snow White revived again? He strained to remember. (A/N: Dense enough?! )

Robin took a deep breath; he knew now what he needed to do. He lifted the back of her head, lightly, in the palm of his hand. He lowered his head and kissed her softly. Robin's head pulled back slowly as he watched her eyes close more then begin to open at an alarmingly slow rate, before her eyes opened enough to see Robin, he was gone and, before she could see her surroundings, she was also gone.

**(I'm actually writing something of Draklo when he is alone, wow, amazing... I just want to know if any of you people like this character. Not the concept but... You know, would want to... meet him... It's just a question that popped into my head...)**

Draklo looked around the dark room. He started to walk, slowly, along one of the walls. His fingers found to the grooves in the brick wall. He traveled across the room to a corner and at this corner was a door. There was a small, square shaped, hole near the top where the space was barred. Draklo pulled out an old-fashioned key from his jean pocket and unlocked the door. He grabbed the silver doorknob, feeling its coolness felt good, and opened the door slowly. The door made a small creaking noise and scraped the damp black tile floor.

Draklo took a seat in a blood red, soft, armchair that was placed in front of a fireplace. There were three singed small logs that rested in the dust. Draklo looked around the dark 'Lounge Room'-if you will. Grimy tattered old books rested in the built in, large, bookshelf. The walls were covered with pictures and paintings. One painting that hung over the fireplace had two lit-forever burning- candles, which were the only sources of lights, on both sides. Draklo smiled, his lips curling, he stood up and examined the painting.

"Ah, yes, I remember the women who painted this... Her blood was quite tasty." Draklo hissed as he examined the face... The face was his. The one hundred, exactly, year old painting was painted of him. Draklo had been turned into a vampire a month before the painting was done... Ten years later, he had to go to another country because he knew that people would suspect why he had not changed at all... Feature wyes. He had moved to America... Draklo would move to each town, village, and soon city every ten years so no one suspected his 'youth'. The rest didn't matter...

Draklo took one of the candles and ran the flame along the top log and soon fire was blazing. Draklo set the candle back in its place and sat back down on the chair. He stared into the fire, thinking while the shadows from the fire flickered around him.

**(That was...sort of fun... has anyone noticed that they never really show, on most vampire movies, the 'feelings' or past of the vampire? I have, then again, I've only seen like two vampire movies... -shrug-)**

Starfire's eyes opened all the way, she groaned and rubbed her eyes. She was flat on her back on her bed. Where was Draklo? She sat up quickly. Starfire looked to her hand, the apple still sat in it. She brought it to her mouth and opened her mouth to take a bite.

Robin looked at his hands, confusion stricken on his face. Didn't Lightfire say NOT to kiss Starfire? It didn't make sense; the bindings had let him, how? "Oh well," He muttered, at least Starfire was ok...

Draklo got up from his chair once again. **(Once you thought it was over! BUMBUM!) **And looked to the fire. He touched it, now... You think he would burn, right? WRONG! A dark hole appeared in the place it was put. He began to climb down the staircase, which was in it. After doing this, he came into hisspareroom, that was in the T Tower, of course!

Before Starfire could take a bite of the apple it turned into red liquid. Starfire stared at it, dumbfounded. "Apple?" She asked stupidly as the blood seeped through her fingers. Before she knew what she was doing, she was licking the 'liquid', as she thought, off her hand. The taste was so sweet... Starfire heard a knock on her door after she had finished (ew...) eating. "You may enter!" She called out. The door opened and (This is...so...so... amazing –rolls eyes-) revealed Draklo. He closed the door behind him as he entered.

"Hello, my dearest." He said softly and landed on her bed in front of her on his knees. Starfire smiled widely at this. "You're feeling well?" He asked, a tinge of worry in his voice.

"I believe so," Starfire paused. "Why do you ask?"

"You fainted just awhile ago." Draklo answered.

"Again?" She asked, groaning lowly.

"Yes, I say, you are a fainter are you not?" Draklo smiled a charming smile. Starfire giggled, her hand held daintily a couple inches away from her mouth. Draklo eyed her neck where the two punctures were. He decided he couldn't wait any longer- for that day- and took a direct dive. Draklo let his fangs slip into the small holes already made there. Starfire gave a small cry of pain and fainted against him. Draklo smiled evilly, Starfire was getting very pale but not all pale, she still had blood left for one more bite.

**PART TWO: LOST**

**8:22 AM**

Starfire groaned again. Knowing she, yet again, FAINTED!

"You have awoken!" Draklo announced, smiling. Starfire looked up to see Draklo sitting cross-legged at the other side of her bed, near her feet. Starfire blinked then put a hand on her forehead, feeling a burning sensation that made her pull her hand away.

"I do not feel well..." Starfire moaned. Draklo put his hand on her forehead and announced: "Yes, definite fever," He paused. "I should let you rest." Draklo moved off the edge of the bed, blew a kiss then walked out the door.

"I'm not sure if we should trust him." Raven announced to the two boys, taking a sip of her usual herbal tea.

"He seems alright..." Beast Boy and Cyborg answered in unison. "Except that-." Beast Boy started.

"He took Robin's girl." Cyborg finished flatly.

"That's not the only reason why I don't trust him." Raven said, rolling her eyes.

"You don't trust anyone at first sight." Beast Boy pointed out.

"I didn't trust Terra, didn't I?" Raven asked coldly, taking another sip. They didn't answer but gaped slightly. "There is something around him. Something bad, something evil... I've felt it from the very first time I met him. Starfire trusts him, I can't do anything about that. If I told her she wouldn't believe it, she practically trusts everyone." Raven said bitterly. "And I'm sure Robin knows." She added before the boys could say anything.

**(A/N: I know, I know... that part was quite pathetic. But I feel sorry for Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg! Sorry to all the fans of them! I HATE it when I do that! Only include Starfire and Robin be the main characters! –Bangs head on desk-)**

Starfire moaned loudly, knowing she had fainted, AGAIN!

"There is something wrong with me!" She screamed while pressing a pillow, hard, in her face, muffling her loud voice. She couldn't believe it! She kept on fainting, over...and...over...and...over...and...over... Starfire knew she must be sick or something. She strained to remember any disease on Earth that caused this... She couldn't think of any... Starfire could think of one from her planet... the Inoperatila disease, but this required a Dormaniy! Starfire looked over out the window. Rain lashed against the pane (spelling, correct?)and lighting illuminated it. The storm that had been promised for weeks had come. "A stormy day, this will bring my hopes up highly." Starfire said, a hint of unusual sarcasm in her tone. She clambered out of her bed, her eyes drooping dully.

Starfire tried to comb her wild mess of hair; she looked in the bathroom mirror, with her fingers. She sighed, seeing this was hopeless, and took a hard bristled brush and brushed her hair. So, she had gotten out all of the tangles, but in doing so, made her hair fizz. She covered her face in her hands then turned on the water, running the warmness on her hands and smoothing out her hair with her wet hands.

"Good morning, Star!" Robin and Draklo chirped while Starfire raised her hand limply in a sign of greeting. Of course, Draklo knew this was the effect of the bites taking place. Usually, the victim would be affected the next day of the first bite. He guessed this was because she was alien...

Raven looked up from the rim of her cup. She quirked an eyebrow... Starfire didn't seem to have her usual happy, happiness. Starfire ate her breakfast in silence, her eyes kept on her bowl... My head...it...hurts...so much...She thought, dizziness coming over. Instead of seeing milk and cereal she started to see black then red. Starfire groaned then fainted at the table. She fell limply to the right of her chair, which Robin was there to catch her before she hit the ground.

**(9:23 PM)**

"Starfire, awaken..." Starfire heard Draklo whisper in her ear. He was pushing back hair behind her ear. Starfire opened her eyes and looked at him. The background behind him was blurry, so she couldn't see where they were; she supposed it was in her room though.

"What has happened?" She asked faintly.

"Don't worry, it's only the affect of the bite. I'm surprised it has taken so long to affect! I mean, you have fainted many times before...but not for this long, this is the usual length of time!" Draklo smiled sweetly, running the back of his hand against her cheek.

"Bite? What bite?" Starfire asked, blinking. The background soonbecame clear. She was on her back in green lushes grass... Surrounding her and Draklo were wall like dark green bushes.

"Has Robin not told you? Oh yea, he can not." Draklo laughed coldly, "Haven't you ever wondered why you have those two little punctures in your neck, or why you have fainted so many times, before?" Draklo asked cruelly, moving his hand to her neck, rubbing the small puncture wounds.

"No I have not... where are we...?" She sat up abruptly so Draklo had to go to his knees.

"What does it matter, my queen? We are to be at so many different, amazing, places together soon enough. We will be together forever," He took her hand, pulling her to her feet while he stood up. Starfire took her hand away, walking backwards.

"I believe I do not understand what you are saying!" She stated fearfully.

"I am vampire, Star! You are almost one! Only one more bite, and you will be!" Draklo grabbed her by the shoulder. Starfire, with her alien strength, pulled away, spun around, and ran away from him. Draklo laughed evilly, crossing his arms. "YOU CAN NOT RUN MY DEAR!" Starfire looked back. She looked ahead and stopped abruptly at a large wall of the bush. She was in a maze, there was no way out, for she was to be the intended exit. Starfire stopped just in time, gasping and putting her hands a couple inches from her mouth. Draklo appeared in front of Starfire, he pushed a bit of hair that was loose away from his face. Starfire created starbolts in her hands, Draklo smirked, waved his hand and she felt her self-plummeting into the ground, which exactly what she was doing. Draklo had no idea where he had sent her in the maze, because that was the third part of his game. He and Robin had to find Starfire, and neither knew WHERE she was.

Robin knocked on the infirmary door, the last person who had been there was Draklo and he was starting to get worried. There was no answer, he frowned and guessed Starfire was still knocked out. He opened the door and stepped inside carefully. He looked around, there seemed to be no one there. Robin looked to her bedside 'table' and to a vase of a crimpled, dead, rose. Robin raised an eyebrow, not remembering this before. He touched on of the petals with his index and immediately felt a blast of dizziness. (You'd think he'd know better!)

Robin fluttered his eyes to find himself in a maze. Draklo walked from a end of a trail to Robin.

"Ah, Robin...my friend... shall we start the next days challenge? It is very simple indeed. We shall find Starfire in this maze, but of course, it will not be THAT simple. There are tasks ahead, few, but enough." Draklo explained. Then, not waiting for Robin to answer, snapped his fingers and they suddenly arrived at the entrance. Robin looked at the sky, which was black with purple swirls. "Go," Draklo commanded as both of them took separate ways of the two entrances.

Starfire blinked, she was in the maze, and she could tell that. She tried to move but found that chains tied her to a cylinder shaped bush that was in the middle of the maze. She blinked, trying to use her starbolts or eyebeams. No avail, nor did she know why they did not work!

"Robin!" She cried out, "Help!" Starfire hung her head, why would Robin even want to be her friend anymore? She had acted horrible to him, at least she knew that. Kissing him on the cheek, then the next day making friends with a boy that obviously liked her! She had kissed Draklo... Starfire felt tears fill her eyes. Since she had joined the Teen Titans she had a crush on Robin... Then she wanted him to share her first kiss with her, not Draklo! Starfire whammed her head against the back of the bush, making stray leaves fall, muttering 'Stupid' between each bang.

Robin looked around the small path that had towering bushes at either side. The moonlight seemed to just make it over them, providing little light to Robin. Robin suddenly felt slimy things touching him... He reached out, grabbing one, and squinted to see what it was. It was a vine, though the vine was slimy. He blinked, utterly confused. Then, quite out-of-the-blue, the vine slipped up his wrist, arm then shoulder. The other slimy vines that were on the ground and on the hedges (bushes) did the same, though on different body parts. Robin kicked at them, struggling to reach a bird-a-rang from his utility belt. Robin had managed to pull out a very small, but bright, red flashlight that had his 'R' on it, and shined it on the vines. Robin was shocked; he had though for sure they were snakes! **(I bet all of you thought they were snakes! Well, guess what, THEIR NOT! HAHHA! HAHAHA! HAHAHAHA!) **Robin bit one that was wrapping around his mouth. It recoiled in seeming pain.

Draklo pushed against the bushes that were squeezing him intensely. This was hard to do, even though he was vampire. Sweat ceased down his forehead and he let one final push heave the bushes a couple feet away. Draklo leaped out from the trail, landing on the ground, he looked back to see that the bushes had almost snapped back on him. He sighed in relief, seeing that he was fine NOW. He looked to his surroundings to see that he was right in the middle of the maze, which was a circle shaped large clear space that had a cylinder shaped bush in the middle. A girl was chained to this ten-foot-bush, not any normal girl but Starfire, whom was almost a vampire!

"Hullo, Starfire, my dear." He called out in a cool voice and Starfire's headshot up immediately.

"Where is Robin?" She asked as if on impulse. Draklo shook his head at the ground, putting his hands on his hips.

"Tsk, Tsk. I thought, for sure, that you would want to see me! Someone who can give you everything you ever wanted!" He looked up.

"**Where **is Robin?" Starfire asked harshly and her eyes narrowed.

Draklo waved his hand dismissively. "Well, if you really must know!" He snapped. "Robin is still in the maze. No doubt, he will get here, but not in time to 'save you'-more like dooming you!" Draklo floated over, dust zooming along his side, and ran a finger gingerly, just below her chin. Starfire yanked her head back.

"Do not touch me!" She ordered. Draklo only smacked her with much softness on her cheek. He grabbed her chains and yanked them out of the bush, even though keeping the ones around her wrists still there.

"Come with me, now." He said in a monotone. Unexpectedly, Robin took him down, though as well Starfire. Draklo cried in surprise, he fell to the ground with Starfire falling at his side while Robin landed on him. Robin gave a battle cry and punched Draklo anywhere and everywhere he could. Starfire could only watch, but felt energy being drained from her already. Draklo, strangely, was holding to her chain as tight as he could. With his other hand he whacked Robin in the chest, the effect- making Robin soar two feet away from Starfire and Draklo. Draklo stood up and pulled Starfire with him, Starfire stumbled and leaned against Draklo to keep up right. Draklo wrapped his arm around her waist. "I WOULDN'T try to hurt me, it never hurt anyways! Well, back to the point, any pain you try to bring to me it will effect Starfire (He pointed to Starfire) with twice the effect!" Robin stopped himself from hitting him in the face, his hand falling limply to his side.

"Good-bye my friend, Robin, it has been fun! Yes? I have quite enjoyed our little game, I have won, of course." Draklo smiled evilly. "Maybe I will see you again..."

"Robin...help...please..." Starfire said helplessly, reaching out for his hand. She touched his fingers with her own then there was a bright light and she was gone. Robin stood there, staring at the spot where Starfire had gone. Then, he did something he had not done in a long period of time. He fell to his knees and wept.

He had lost. Robin lost. Boy Wonder lost...

Lost....

**(Do not worry! Do not give up hope! I swear, everything will be right in the end... RIGHT! RIGHT? God, I hope so...)**


	7. My Star

**YAY! WORD IS WORKING! –dances-.  
Disclaimer: I don't own TT.  
Ok. I know. I haven't updated in MONTHS. Not all my fault! I hope SOME of you are at least going to read this, and haven't gave up on me!  
This chapter should be pretty good! R&R. Please!  
****NEWS NEWS NEWS!: I have decided not to put a limit to this. I might stop this at any time…why? Because I CAN.**

**Chapter 7: My Star**

A thin finger slid over her cheek. She shivered, her eyes fluttering three times and then opening. Her hand pulled into a fist; she instinctively punched at the air. A hand came over hers, wrenching her arm back, making her elbow hit on soft material.

Starfire blinked her eyes, trying to focus her vision, which was at this point quite blurry. A pale skinned young man hovered above her, his long hands tight on her fist. She tried to use her alien strength to push back. But his strength much stronger.

"Draklo, please. Let go." Starfire begged in a weak voice. This tone of voice was slightly surprising to her.

"O Draklo. Please let me go!" Draklo mimicked in a mocking voice. He put his face right in front of her own, making them face-to-face, wisps of his silky midnight black hair touching her face. One tickling her nose.

"Where am I?" Starfire groaned. Draklo smirked and swayed his body back into a standing position. He swung his arm in a gesture. Starfire looked at their surroundings.

"I believe your 'villains' would call this my 'lair." Draklo laughed. Not a lighthearted laugh, but a cold and hollow one.

What Starfire noticed first was the portrait of Draklo. His clothes un-natural in the time. But she was not sure. But Starfire also remembered a book of the older days. Around the late 1800s and early 1900s. The attire he was wearing in the portrait was these clothes that were worn by the people in the book.

Starfire's eyes were wide, sparkling with amazement. The fire gave an aura of beautiful warmth. The golden titles on the spines of the many books shining. The decorations and furnish in this room giving the room an appearance of a Study. But what bothered her about the room was the door. It was a beautiful door. Made of oak that glowed from the fire. Graves around the edge amazing. But the design in the middle made her very nervous. It was a vampire; blood dripping from its fangs, a woman was in its arms. Bite marks in her neck and a dress that seemed like silk, making you feel as if you could touch its softness.

Starfire looked at where exactly she was. She was on a blood red couch, the top of it arching. It's outlining gold. Starfire noticed that she was simply just lying. Not bound as she thought she was. But then she saw what she was wearing.

Starfire gasped, picking a bit of the attire in her fingers, rubbing it together. She looked at the woman engraved in the door. Noticing she was wearing the same dress. The dress was so silky. So soft.

Starfire sat up slightly and said politely, "Your dwelling is very comfortable." Draklo smiled at this, easily reveling his fangs.

"Very much. It is." Draklo was suddenly face-to-face with Starfire. "I would suggest getting used to it. Sense you will be living in it forever. Though, of course, you won't always be in here. You and I will be everywhere. Everywhere around the Earth. I will teach you much more than your Robin could ever teach. I could show things beyond your imagination. Just one more bite."

Draklo ran a finger over her two bite marks. Starfire looked down sadly.

"I miss Robin. I wish to see him again." Starfire closed her eyes, a tear trickling down her cheek.  
"You will see him. I promise you that," There was an evil glint in his dark eyes, "Just one more bite and you will see him again." Draklo wiped her tear away.

"What do you wish from me?" Starfire asked, not opening her eyes. Draklo laughed, as if this was ridiculous question.

"Your blood. Your love. Everything." Draklo hissed in her ear. Starfire opened her eyes. Fear was in her eyes.

"When?" She asked.

"When what?"

"The bite."

"Let's make it tomorrow night."

**Teen Titans Tower**

Robin took a deep breath. He had just explained everything that had happened. Since the day Draklo had arrived in the Gym.

"It's no hope. Starfire is gone forever." Robin sighed.

"What are we going to do, man?" Cyborg asked fearfully.

"We have to do something. I mean. It's a vampire we're talking about! Do you know what they DO?!" Beast Boy asked hysterically.

"We all know what they do." Raven said. "Robin. Winning isn't everything. It was a game, right?"

"Right." Robin said in an unsure tone.

"The game is over. There are no more rules." Raven replied.

"The game isn't over yet," Robin sighed. "It isn't over in till the last bite."

"Then let's wait till the last bite." Raven answered, her voice suddenly turning dark.

"WHAT?" The three boys yelled.

**Draklo's 'Lair'**

**  
**Starfire sat in the chair uneasily, her eyes following a pacing Draklo. She felt a little nervous about the whole thing. What would happen when she became a fellow vampire as he? Would she crave blood so much that her conscious would slip away? But Starfire wanted to see Robin. If she refused this offer, would she never see him again? Maybe she WAS being selfish. But she didn't care!  
**  
**"What does it feels like?" Starfire asked innocently.

"Hm?" Draklo looked back at her

"Being a vampire. Being bitten. Does it hurt?" Starfire asked timidly.

"Did it hurt the first two times?" Draklo asked flatly. Starfire did not answer. No, she had not felt pain. But what about being a vampire?

"And a vampire?"

"Nothing. Really."

"I do not understand."

"Compassion and craves." Draklo turned away. Looking as if the conservation was strictly ended. Starfire sighed then stood up and trod over the blood red carpet to the small library. She came beside Draklo, fingering the spines carefully and looking for a book to pick. Robin and her friends had helped her learn how to read, she had learned extremely fast, but her reading level was that of a third graders. But she would ask or consult a dictionary, what words beyond her chomprension (spelling?) meant. Starfire picked out a random book, a book called Blood and Chocolate. (A/N:** It's a book my friend read, and my other friend is reading) **Starfire started to read the book. Then noticed a word she didn't recognize.  
"I believe I do not know what this word is!" She announced. Draklo turned to her, one of his eyebrows raised.

"What is the word?" He asked.

"This one." Starfire pointed to the word. Draklo burst out in laughter. This laughter was of amusement and laughter. Starfire began to giggle as he told her what the word meant.  
(A/N: Man. I'm starting to LIKE Draklo like I would with the Teen Titans. –pout-. That wasn't OOC. I mean. HE'S MY CHARACTER. I've KIND OF framed out his life. So you readers wouldn't know what is OOC or not of Draklo! XP)

**Teen Titans Tower**

"Are you sure you're going to be able to do that?" Beast Boy asked Raven timidly.

"I'm sure." Raven answered, as all four of them stood in a huddle, like football players do.

"Ok. Let's do this!" Cyborg said. "Don't worry, Robin, we'll save her."

"We go tomorrow. That is when he will bite her." Raven said.

"But I thought the limit was THREE days." Robin argued.

"Did you actually read the rule book?" Raven snapped. Lifting a glowing hand and a glowing book flew into it. "I found it." She explained. Raven flipped through pages. "There. Draklo has to bite her the day after the third. She has to be in his dwelling for the first day, then he bites her at exactly 11:59 PM."

"And if he doesn't?" The three boys asked at the same time.

"You don't want to know." Raven snapped the book shut. They looked at each other worriedly.

(**BUM BUM BUM)  
The Next Day, 11:49 PM**

Starfire shifted nervously on the couch. Draklo was sitting on the chair, reading a book. He seemed perfectly calm, with a smile on his face.

"You will let me see Robin again, correct?" Starfire asked, her eyes going wide.

"Yes, yes of course." Draklo's lips curled. "It is almost time." He stated looking up at the moon. "Ten more minutes now." Starfire gulped at this. Draklo got up, set the book down on the chair, and then sat next to Starfire.

**(11:58 PM)  
**Draklo leaned toward Starfire and hissed in her ear, "Forever." He tucked a veil of hair from her neck. She wretched her head back, closing her eyes tightly. She made small, fearfully, "eh" sounds.

Draklo sunk his teeth into her neck. Pain was extending through Starfire's and her body shook violently. Her veins pumped and felt as if they were to explode. Starfire screamed in pain, it was hurting…so bad. She wouldn't faint this time. She tried so hard…just so hard.

After Draklo was done he pulled back. Starfire was leaning back against the couch, her body in a series of spasms. Her head lolled back and only light green showed in her eyes, though it was not glowing. He felt only slightly worried, but now that he had made another of his kind, his emotions had gone and he only felt evilness.

Starfire started to cough, her eyes setting back into place.

"Where am I?" She asked. Draklo opened her eyes roughly and looked into them. They were pitch black, as his, the pupil barely able to be distinguished. The green of her eyes was now the white.

"You. My lady, are one of the vampires." Draklo laughed coldly. Starfire smiled evilly, her fangs showing. Then she said in a voice that was much different, "Ah, yes, I remember now." Then in her used-to-be-regular voice. "But what about Robin?"

"I'm right here!" A voice yelled.

"And us too!" Another voice called.

Starfire and Draklo turned toward the Teen Titans.

"Good. Your first prey. Take all of your friends' blood at one time, except for Robin. We want him." Draklo told her. Starfire nodded, grinned, showing her fangs, then flew upwards. Her eyes glowed red and red starbolts formed in her hands.

"Starfire?" They all said in shocked voices.

"That's right! It's me." Starfire shot starbolts at them at the same time, somehow, and they were flung backwards. A much more painful hit than it would usually inflict. They all pulled out crosses. (A/N: The cheesy-ness!)

"Get either of them with the crosses!" Raven ordered.

"But wouldn't Starfire-…"

"Just do it!"

Robin tucked his cross into his utility belt. Then jumped at Starfire, gripping her arm.  
"Starfire!" He yelled, bringing her face-to-face.  
"Robin, if you let me bite you…you could soon be with me, and Draklo, forever." She hissed.

"Robin, use the cross!" Beast Boy and Cyborg yelled. Both of them, and Raven, getting hit hard by Draklo.

Robin nodded, the cross slipping into his hand. He held it out towards Starfire, fear bursting from him, his instincts yelling yes but another part of him yelling no. Wait. Wouldn't the cross affect Starfire. In. well. Total death? It was too late now, because the cross was already touching her forehead. A scream echoed through the room, which was surprising, because no space seemed to be available to echo.

Draklo turned his head towards the scream. Before he knew what he was doing he was pushing Starfire out of the way. The cross landing on his chest, smoke and fire searing upwards in a strange beauty. Draklo's pale fingers wrapped around the cross, they too began to burn, he pushed the cross away from his body and pushed Robin back. Draklo's chest and right hand were nothing but crumbling ash.

Draklo's hand and part of his chest began to crumble slowly as thin wisps of ash. He glared at the dust pile gathering at his feet. Then to Robin, who was on the ground with the cross cascaded near the fireplace.

"You'll pay for that," He said darkly. His remaining hand, the other a plain stump that was not shown because of his jacket sleeve, extended out and became flat as his palm, at the coat of arms. One of the swords wiggled as if trying to free itself. It slid out, making a sharp cutting sound. It paused in the air, as if deciding where to go then flew, sideways, toward Draklo. He caught it by the handle. After this, he looked over the sharp steel blade that gleamed in the fire. His evil, yet charming, smile curved on his pale lips. Draklo swung the sword at Robin.  
Robin crab-crawled backwards out of the way, his cape getting sliced slightly though. He took out his bo-staff and held it out in front of him before Draklo could slice through him. Draklo pushed against it. Robin started to perspire from the strain being put against his arms. Soon the sword cut right through the metal, but before it could cut into his flesh a black aura came around the blade.

"Run!" Raven ordered. Robin nodded, running over to her, Beast Boy, and Cyborg.

"Took you long enough!" Robin hissed in her ear.

"And I'm no hearing a thank-you from you, because?" She retorted bitterly. Starfire flew forward, punching Beast Boy hard on the face. Cyborg snatched her before she could doing anything else to Beast Boy while he was off guard, and threw her against the wall, but not as hard as he could. Starfire grinned as she slipped her torso only upwards, her legs over themselves, and her hair softly fell over her shoulders. She shot eye-beams at Cyborg, knocking him to the ground. Starfire had seemed not to be affected by the cross. But wait! On her forehead was a slight scourge, nothing more.

Starfire grabbed Raven's hood, pulling her backwards, her fangs coming very close to her neck, almost puncturing. Beast Boy transformed into an elephant, taking up much room in the small study, and wrapped his trunk around Raven's waist, yanking her away from danger. Starfire turned around to face Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg. She hissed menacingly.

Robin dived at the cross, but before he could reach it, Draklo kicked it into the fire. Robin stared at his hands, which began to tremble as he saw the cross begin to melt in the fire. Draklo stepped on Robin's hands. Robin cringed in pain. He knocked his head hard on Draklo's shin, knocking him to the ground. Robin stood up, kicking at Draklo in anger; Draklo grabbed a hold of his foot, throwing him to the wall.

Cyborg threw something, that looked like a sharp piece of wood, to Robin.

"What is this?" Robin asked, catching it.

"A stake," Robin looked a little shocked, "Yea, I know, Raven said no, but just in case." Cyborg grinned, but Starfire kicked him afterwards. Robin nodded then faced Draklo.  
Draklo eyed the stake fearfully.

"My fellow vampires join!" Draklo hollered in a deep voice. Starfire turned towards him. Bats suddenly swooped in out from the fireplace, their pitch-black bodies gleaming in the orange, red, and yellow colors of the fire. Screeches and wings were heard in the study. About ten out of, at least, one hundred bats began to transform. Red and black wisps flowing around their small bodies. Out of the wisps came bodies of vampire-people. Some in modern clothing and some in medieval and ancient. Their skin pale as ghosts and eye black as coal.

All of the vampires swarmed behind Draklo. In this a dark glow seemed to pulse from them. They began to walk forward, backing the Titans into the wall.  
"Titans, GO!" Robin yelled, his voice almost shaky.

"Starfire and I will take care of Robin," Draklo said, "Kill the others!" The minions swooped at the others; they fought against them hard, though there was so many it was rather hard.

Draklo and Starfire approached Robin slowly. He spun the stake in his fingers. Robin dived at Draklo, the stake coming at his heart, but Starfire snatched his cape, pulling him back. She tried to bite into his neck, but he put his hand over her face, blood trickling out his gloves now.  
"Starfire, this isn't you, stop." He ordered. "I know vampires have some form of control!"  
Starfire's pupil contrasted, her fangs leaving Robin's hand.

"I want you to be with me forever." She said, tears coming to her black eyes. Robin felt fangs starting to dig in the back of his neck and swung around, and then his stake came in contact with Draklo's heart. There was a piercing unnatural scream, and Robin watched Draklo's unbleeding self as he turned into ash.

"I just wanted to be with you forever, my Star." Said a gaping hole in the ash.

**Sord of a cliffie. But I thought this was one of my BEST chapters. I'm not proof-reading it, so sorry if there are any mistakes! I hope this kept you on the edge of your seat! I thought this flowed together nicely. XD  
REVIEW PLEASE. Byebye**


	8. The Last Song

(ok, people, this is the last chapter!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans…duh…Or I would be rich! Right? )

**Chapter 8: The Last Song **

_Someday you will find the place  
It's a place where love takes over hate  
Then you'll see the things you do  
Effect everyone around you  
Now I know there's no fear at all_

_You held my hand and took down that wall  
As I looked at you I had nothing to say  
Now I understand why you pushed me away  
I went far and now I see  
The only one I needed was me…  
-Haylie Duff_

**ABOUT A DAY LATER**

It was all over. They were all gone. The Titans stood there, huddled together as if trying to give each other comfort. The pile of ash stood at their feet, the room was empty, the sofa and chair and books strewn messily on the ground. After Draklo had been vanquished the minions had flew out the fireplace quickly, reasons were unknown.

Starfire kept close to Robin while her body trembled. She was back to her normal self.

"Yo!" Cyborg said and the other Titans turned around to look at him. Near the corner was a group of people, all normal. They were all who were turned into creatures like Draklo…it seemed after Draklo had been vanquished they had all turned back to normal. A group of people, mostly women but some men, groaned and were cringing in much pain.

"We have to help them!" Starfire said fretfully.

It seemed like a blast from the past. Most of the people were back from a hundred years ago; their youth was still intact though, even while being human. But they, at least, knew what was going on because they still had all the memories of being a vampire, and they didn't like it. Mostly all of them were traumatized, and probably wouldn't ever get over the events. Some of them had gone mad, so they had to be put into an institution while others were a lot harder to deal with. Some of them had relatives who thought them dead or disappeared, even the hundred years old ones; so they could stay with them. The others…that is harder to tell and won't be told because of severe laziness.

Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, Robin, and Starfire plopped on the sofa, all obviously wiped out.  
"At least we got to meet a lot of hot girls!" Beast Boy said tiredly. They all glared at him, he whimpered slightly and sunk into his seat, sighing sadly that his attempt to lighten things up had failed miserably. Starfire's face was pale but pink tinted her cheeks and her breath was short and painful. Her eyes closed and laid her head on the sofa's armrest.

"I think she needs some sleep." Cyborg pointed out. They nodded in agreement. Robin tucked his arms under Starfire's body and carried her out of the Operations Room, which was their living room, towards the door that said **STARFIRE.  
**  
Robin put Starfire in her circular bed. He started to turn around but a hand took his wrist before he could. Robin almost attacked to person behind him, but thought before his instincts took over.

"Starfire?" Robin said in surprise as he looked down at her. A tired look was on her face. Starfire smiled warmly.

"I wish to go outside to get the freshness of air." Starfire told him. She tried to get up, but fell back on the pillow. She tried to float, but she was also too weak for this.

"You don't have to get up, I'll carry you." Robin did what he said. Robin chose to take Starfire to the roof; it was easier than going over the rocks on the island. Robin held Starfire against him as the sat on the edge of the roof. Only wisps of the dark storm clouds remained in the sky. The sliver of the moon seemed to shine through a small cloud that hovered over it, almost making it seem white. The stars shone and sparkled greatly. Robin noticed a small cluster of bats head over the roof, just pausing for moment above them. Starfire noticed these bats too and hid her face in Robin's shoulder. Robin held her close protectively.

"Will he come back?" Starfire's weak voice was muffled from his shoulder.

"No, I don't think he will." Robin assured her, but doubt hung in the air.

"He said something."

"I know." Robin replied dryly.

"He wanted me to be with him forever…He said he wanted me to be his Star. Is he truly all evil?"

"Yes, he is, Starfire."

"But why?"

"He is a vampire, vampires are evil." Robin looked away.

"But they need to survive! So they must suck the blood!"

"Would you want to suck blood to survive?" Robin asked, then realizing that was a stupid question.

"I was a vampire remember! You don't know how it is… there is a craving…it's so deep. It digs into your mind, worse than your cigarettes could ever dig. The vampires are…addicted. And it is not their fault! It is not!" Tears started in Starfire's eyes, she didn't want to remember these things. The memories flashed through her mind and her head pounded and pulsed in pain. An odd sickly look came over her face, almost turning green, except for her cheeks, which were still tinted pink. Robin was frozen from this information and what was happening to his friend.  
The bright lights blinded Starfire her pain was excruciating. The noises rang through her ears and she tried to move her hands, but found she couldn't because hands were gripping them. Starfire's eyes opened and became wide. The needle went through her skin, just barely going into her blood stream. After it did she screamed loudly. The room had actually been quiet, but her ears rang loudly.

"Just a few more." An assuring voice told her.

"No more, no more!" Starfire whispered over and over. The last three stung, but didn't hurt as much. Starfire tried to look at her environment but everything was blurred and she could only see colors. Finally, she could make out who was giving her the shots. A doctor. Fear swam through her. Where was she?

"We're all done." The doctor told four people.

"How much will it cost?" A voice asked, Starfire could make out that it was Cyborgs.  
"Well, for you guys, nothing." The doctor told them.

"I still don't get what was wrong with her!" Said a voice that sounded much like a whining Beast Boy.

"What _is_ wrong with her." A monotone voice corrected, Raven.

"She caught a horrible fever, it seems. I'm not sure how, though. Luckily, we just figured out the antidote a few months ago!" The doctor said. "But the problem with it is that it's extremely painful."

_That explains it!_ Starfire thought. Feeling came back to her hands that seemed to be numb. Hands that were tightly grasping them-that gave her the numbing-they felt rough. Starfire glanced at the person who was gripping them, Robin, who had his gloves off. His face was set on the doctor, Starfire could immediately tell he was distrusting of him, she wondered why.

After the doctor left, conversation started immediately.

"Do you think it's an after affect?" Cyborg asked.

"I'm not so sure. I think that Starfire was just…traumatized."

"I could check it out." Raven suggested.

"How?" They all asked at the same time, even Starfire. They looked at her for a second.

"What did the doctor do with the needles?" Raven asked.

"He threw them away…" Cyborg said slowly. "So the disease will have no chance to spread."

"Get them for me." Raven ordered.

"Yea ma'am!" Beast Boy said. But Cyborg got there first, and because his hands were mechanical, it was less likely that he would catch the disease. He handed it to Raven who took it. There was a bit of blood on the tip, she went to the countertop and placed there. She floated cross-legged and chanted. Out of her charka came a black ray, it was placed over the blood, her chanting getting slightly louder. Soon the ray turned red, and the chanting started to cease.  
After fifteen minutes of intense silence and waiting-Starfire's hands getting numb from the tight grip of Robin again- Raven floated to her feet with the ray disappearing.

"Because of her alien blood and different body systems, some how the injections that are put in her while being sucked of blood, messed up her body temperature." Raven informed them as if this were obvious.

"But, how could they have already figured the antidote if that was only way it happened?" Robin asked.

"Two possibilities. Either there was another alien that had been sucked, or there must be another way that I could not figure by using Starfire's blood."

**A Few Hours Later**

Starfire relaxed against the pillow in the Infirmary as she listened to the beeping that the information made. Usually, she hated that sound, but now she found relaxation in it.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" Starfire opened her eyes and turned on her side to see the speaker- Robin.

"How could you?" Starfire had her eyes closed, didn't that seem like she was slumbering?

"It's an old trick Batman taught me." Robin told her with a shrug. He sat at the chair next to her he had used earlier.

"Why are you here?" Starfire asked bluntly.

"To make sure you're ok!" Robin answered. Starfire took his hand into hers; she noticed she was wearing a nightgown. _Who dressed me?_ She thought a bit suspiciously.

"I am fine, Robin" Starfire put her other hand over Robin's and began to rub it assuringly. Robin-with his free hand- cupped her cheek. Starfire cocked her head sweetly and stared up at him with shining eyes. Her hand slowed on Robin's.

Robin leaned in towards Starfire; his lips almost touched hers before a hand was on his chest. He opened his eyes and Starfire was looking a bit uncomfortable. Robin straightened up and slumped into the chair while looking away from Starfire.

"Can we try that again?" Starfire asked, a gleam in her eyes that seemed to take her innocence away. Robin turned his head towards her and raised an eyebrow.

"Let's." Robin answered and leaned in again. His spiked hair went over his head and the tips lightly touched her forehead.

Starfire felt her heart burst with happiness as they kissed. Her hand stopped and she put her arm around his neck. Starfire accidentally brought Robin roughly closer to her, so he had to put his hands on the bed to stop from falling over her.

Robin's eyes widened as she did this accidentally. He smirked slightly-was she being feisty with him?

Starfire blushed and pulled away. "Please, forgive me, Robin! I didn't mean to and I-" Robin put his finger on her lips and smiled warmly. He kissed her again, but made the kiss deeper. Starfire seemed a bit shocked by the deepness of the kiss, but fell into it.

The two of them broke apart, but held to each other. Starfire sat up and leaned against Robin, while he cradled her in his arms. He put his face in the top of her head and smiled. Soon, Robin noticed that Starfire had fallen asleep and was breathing in the lightness of a doze. Robin carefully put her back into bed, tucked her in and kissed her on top of the head. Starfire gave a happy sigh while Robin left the room and turned off the light and closed the door behind him…only to return her the next day.

**THE END!**

**A/N: Ahz, I'm going to miss this little fanfiction. But who knows, maybe I'll make a sequel?  
As usual, I ended the story in my trademark way. With a kiss, of course!  
Next chapter I'll be replying to EVERY SINGLE review! Even if I already did! So, review. Which only-oh say-two people did last chapter. –coughcough-**


	9. Replyies&AuthorNote

**Ok, let's get started with replying EVERY SINGLE REVIEW! Starting with Chapter One.  
Note: If you don't remember what the you or the other said in the review, then-if you wish-you can go to the reviews and read them again!**

Chapter One  
runnerguy: Why, thank you!  
seamonkey frog: THANK YOU! I luff your penname-wink-by the way!  
Melimsah: That's me, repeating every single thing I say…over and over.  
Thanks, anyways, and thanks for telling me that it was the left! –doesn't know between left and right-.  
Hopeless Forever: The best ever, jk, thanks!  
Candy: Your penname is likewise!  
box girl: You never did tell me your name. XD lol. Thanks  
thSamuria: thanks  
Gryffindor620: Beware my awesome-ness power!  
AJ: Heh, I didn't. I like cute stories. –cuddles fluff-  
Crying In The Dark: yea, I know! So stupid, jk as well! Thanks for reviewing my friend's story! (it's really good, too…XD)  
StArFiRe'Stwin: I did SO not need to copy and paste your pename! –shifty eyes- didn't know sontinue was a word. –ponders-  
orligurl88(too lazy to log in): omg, I continued it! And it takes me forever to update! ;;  
x the l0ser: Too bad I'm not!  
samuraistar: I'm beginning to wonder about my cuteness. Xx  
clueless90: I did! WEEEEEEE  
StarfireRobin4ever: Yo, I like you. Got a nice penname there! XD Thanks for reviewing!  
Titan Starfire 100: Thanks thanks thanks  
School sucks girl: It did! You win 1,000,000 dollars:O chya right! .  
D-I-WaRria: I updated! I'm safe from what's-the-name! Why should you be replin' a story as bad as this when your stories rock way good!  
Miko Kagome Archer-Instant Messages self- That didn't work. But, seriously, thanks!  
Memoryesofawhiterose: NO! I TRY TO COPY AND PASTE YOUR PENNAME, BUT NOOOOOOO, IT TAKES ME TO YOUR PAGE THINGY! Lol, jk, anyways…thanks for the caps lock words of hyperness!  
rising-terminater6: I seriously fear my cuteness now! Hehe, thanks.

**Nightbolts101: Thank-you my friend-who never ever talks to me anymore-but you. You. YOU ARE BETTR THAN ME! Why, if I could have the power of writing from you for one day… -dreamy sigh-  
Ldy-FloR: Thank-you!**

Well, we got a start on Chapter One! Talk about a person who doesn't reply well! Anyways, Word kept on changing fonts on me. ;; 

**CHAPTER TWO REPLYS**

Angel of Darkness and Death: Who, you? Me? My stuffed unicorn? I mean, there's absolutely no one evil in this fanfiction! And may I add my comp is going extremely slow while I am typing this? –gasp- must be my comp! –shifty eyes-  
Star-Fire832-pats back-it'll be alright!  
seamonkey fog: Who knows?  
rising-terminator: Beware my power of cliffy.   
Memorysofawhiterose: Heh.  
Hopeless Forever-ties you to a cliff upside down, leaves while cackiling evilly-  
DIE: I seriously should have left you in suspense. D:  
Nightbolts101: Annoy away, annoy away.

**Here goes Chapter Three  
seamonkey fog: too bad I don't remember all of it…..  
**Dark Zelda: You are not alone….XD  
rising-terminator6-watches you bang head while laughing at you- I wouldn't use so many words to describe this story! Atleast, no good words…..  
thegeek: Thanks  
jeremy-sumpter-girl: You played Peter Pan…? Anyways, thanks.  
Lindele: Thanks  
NightBolts101: Thanks  
Gryffindor620: These things aren't meant to be known….  
JeasusFreak9: Mine is aorear! I'll neomail you… -finnally- If I'm not too lazy  
Hopeless Forever-cackles-  
D-I-WaRria: I LUFF HOW CAN I FORGIVE YOU! –number one fan- XD  
starfirett91: I make plots… weeeeeee? MWUHAHAHAHAHA! –becoming hyper again-  
pucker up: I'm a girl….XX –glumps BB- why does everyone think I wouldn't want to kiss him!  
Fullmetal Flutist: YAY FOR WORD THAT CORRECTS YOUR SPELLING! You never gave me that cookie. –crazed look-  
kilala63: thanks  
TTJLFan: well, duh! Thanks  
Mich aka Starfire: Thanks!  
Itoshii Haruko: Yea, I had fun with that!  
clueless90: thanks…….

**CHAPTER FOUR, YO!  
**  
lucy lazano: Hehe, thanks. I think…..  
Star-Fire832: Ah, we only wish.  
sea monkey fog: I'm only in the 6th grade…. and, he's a vampire.  
elfhobbit01: You are correct! XD and ciao to you too!   
Gryffindor620-sweatdrop-  
xxx-green-ajah-xxx: Me too(duh) and thanks!  
starfirett91: IF he had the magic finger, he would SO be better than a vampire. XD  
rising-terminator6: Gotta hate them vampires! Heh, jk……  
LuckyLadyStar: Vammmmmmmmmmmpire……  
thSumuria: thanks  
story buster: Thank-you…….  
D-I-WaRria: Yay for twists!  
box girl: Thank-youz!  
mariko: Sorry, I always leave the other characters out. D:  
Hopeless Forever: FINNALLY, I'm cool! Not cute! JK  
cherrisoda: Thanks  
Crying in the Dark: SO ARE YOU, POOPY-HEAD!  
solo-dancer: alrighty!  
Nightbolts101: You are SO good. XD

**CHAPTER 5  
**Star-Fire832: Some answers don't need to be answered….. wait, that didn't make sense…  
seamokey fog: heh  
petgirl:…..really?

Green-Husky: Yay violence! Jk….  
Itoshii Haruko: Thanks!  
Jeanniestorm: To tell the truth, a five year old could have figured it out….  
Crying in the Dark: …three bites.  
Confusion: My mission in life is fulfilled.  
Nightbolts101- innocent whistle-  
thSamuria: Thank-youz!  
dancingirl3: Thanks, Jabe ;)  
Starfire Fan 09-backs away slowly- uh, thank you for the caps lock of exitment!  
StarfireRobin: SCORE! –does dance- you make me happy. XD  
Davy: Your review made me…laugh/giggle.  
Slash-calmly says- Thank you  
Crying In The Dark-tells everyone- is that in a fanfiction I wrote or something? –utterly stupid-  
rising-terminator6: Just between me and you, I had no clue what I was doing.

Nightbolts101: Time limits are evil. –so glad I don't have one-

**Now, we have Chapter Six! Wait….no, Chapter Seven!**

Chapter Seven

Starfire#: What does ASAP mean? –crickets-  
lil' LIK Star: WHAT DOES ASAP MEAN? –crazed look- anyways, no…the 8th chapter is! Wait, does this count as a chapter? –thinks on that for hours-  
NightBolts101-still thinking about ASAP-  
thSamuria: Yup…sadly…D:

**Chapter EIGHT! The Last Song. The End. The last chapter! –sniff-  
**  
Stargazer Lily: Maybe, maybe I will! That is a very very big maybe. I have a story to start on fiction press!  
Ldy-FloR-steps away- hehe, thank you anyways! XD

Author's Note: I believed this is one of the most bestest fanfiction I have wrote! I am beginning to notice that my non-one shots go through two plots in the same story, but actually flow together!

This fanfiction has been running for a year, no, not the total tweleve months, sillyz! Only for four months, basically. The longest-by time-fanfiction I have done. Mostly because I didn't update for two months-but that's just between me and you –wink- I still had a lot of fun with this, I thought the plot was good. Not all that simple, at some parts only though. I didn't understand Draklo too much. I might do a story on his life. Or a month before he had turned into a vampire, 100 years ago-in Teen Titans time-which is around 2015 or 2020. This figured from Cyborg the Barbarain. With parent's help, of course.  
Hope to see you soon, on fanfiction or fictionpress!  
-Star+Robin  
Katie


End file.
